The Proving Grounds
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: A collection of HP story ideas that have been dancing around my mind amd get out that AREN'T main stories already in progress or being redone. Will they eit own entities? Maybe they will. Maybe they won't time and reception will be the judge. *M-rating is am umbrella just knowing dark ideas will pop up*
1. Chapter 1

So after a lot of thinking I came to the conclusion a good friend of mine and many others had the right idea about having a sort of catch-all for ideas that aren't main stay stories being actively worked on. A sort of Proving Ground if you will to see what reception would be like if it was made into a full story. I leave my thanks to one of my muses, friends and fellow HP writer DZ2 for posing the suggestion to me.

So heres entry number one to the Proving Ground, a first contender that has been bouncing around my noggin. Its a kind sorta idea inspired by ScribeMaster555s challenge posted on DZ2s forum House of Fun called The Bonded Wizard and a song called Eye Of The Storm by Watt White. The only element I retain from the challenge is Harry gets abandoned in Japan left for dead and adopted by a magical family after Vernon brings Harry to Japan on a business trip & I use the term in all sarcasm since we all know they'd jump the gun to get rid of the "freak" during his pre-Hogwarts youth. **Where this becomes slightly unique in my mind is that the family that adopts him is NOT human but what the japanese label youkai, their equivalent of Britains creatures or creature blooded witches and wizards. This family is not only youkai, kitsune/foxes specifically, but in a sense royalty as the matriarch of the family is the Headmistress of Mahoutokoro- their response to schools like Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Only its through Harrys adoption by this family something odd happens, he loses his humanity becoming a full blooded kitsune like his new family and a gift that he inherited from his birth family- storm magic not seen in the Potter family for generations- gets a swift kick in the ass turning the potency of it up to 11 within Harry.**

With a new family that actually cares about him, a new country to call home and unhindered training to use all his gifts to their fullest Harry-now known as Daisuke by the time Mahoutokoro enters the TWT replacing Durmstrang as the third school- is going to take the world by force. Nothing will stop him and all the gods out there help whoever gets in his way.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help the gnawing sensation in his stomach. The amount of words out there to describe the ancient wizard was a mile long and the accolades that went with all he had accomplished was nearly as long but if you were to ask him he would say none of that was important. His advancements in magic withing the British Aisles were, in his own private opinion, meaningless and far outweighed by his single greatest failure-the disappearance of Harry Potter entering its seventh year.

"Look! Its a flying pumpkin!"

Dumbledore was broken of his thoughts as he looked up to where the younger students were pointing in excitement. "Not quite a pumpkin but that would be a near enough approximation. No, that would be half our guest for the duration of the tournament. Let me present the fair daughters of Beauxbatons!" he announced as the rounded carriage and its team of flying horses touched down.

As soon as the carriage came to a complete stop a boy in powder blue robes jumped out of the carriage with a golden step and set it level with the doorway on the carriage itself. As he took a sentry position the door opened and a giant of a woman stepped out first. She peered around for a moment observing that they had arrived before the other competing school and seemed to find a sense of satisfaction in that. Words were said in french into the carriage before she moved away from it toward Dumbledore. She seemed to pay no mind as her students, model-esque young women in the same powder blue robes, came out to excited whispers from the Hogwarts boys and glares from the girls.

Some of older students noticed a brewing storm on the horizon as the woman Dumbledore called Madame Maxime and himself exchanged minor pleasantries. While they were hosting the tournament and it was expected of them to greet the other competitors it was a half-cocked idea to wait in the middle of a storm. Not only was it not safe for one but two and far more importantly was that whoever could be chosen as their representative could get sick.

"Where are these Bulgarians who are supposed to be the third leg of the tournament? Waiting for their arrival with a fast approaching storm is just like those dark arts worshipping-"

Dumbledore made a placating motion of his hands. "Durmstrang won't be joining us for the tournament. It is my understanding that Bulgaria is on lockdown ordered by their Chancellor. I've only heard rumors and nothing to support fact but I have heard they are dealing with wraith problems, specifically them possessing young people if rumors are to believed" he said shaking his head. He didn't believe the rumors but he did know that Bulgaria _**was indeed**_ under a quarantine lockdown. "Our asian friends from Mahoutokoro have agreed to take Durmstrangs place after a few concessions were made for bothering them last minute."

This seemed to intrigue Madame Maxime greatly. Bulgaria on Chancellor ordered lockdown? She hadn't heard of it and Beauxbatons was closer to Bulgaria than Hogwarts. "Mahoutokoro? That is the Japanese school no?" she asked.

"It is." Though he was certain that Maxime would ask him about the concessions promised in private, Dumbledore was glad that the giantess asked no more questions. Then lightning struck the ground scaring the life out of his students and he revised his thought to _wishing_ the woman had. As he cast a wide area calming charm he heard one of the the french witches make a comment about the storm going away and the fact there were animals in the crater left by the bolt of lightning.

Like a russian nesting doll, a line of foxes walked calmly out of the crater shaking out their fur. The oldest one sat on her haunches and cleaned soot from her ears while nodding at the others like a signal. Before the eyes of everyone there each fox grew and changed into a person wearing the gold colored robes of Mahoutokoro signifying they were all final year students. When the last one finished changing, the one who gave the signal changed at last. The woman who took the place of the fox was tall, elegant and dressed in fine storm cloud grey silks like her fur was colored. "Apologies for our arrival scaring everyone. Storm travel is the fastest for us but it can be quite.. Explosive when we get where we intended to arrive" the woman said, her Japanese accent as distinct as the vulpine ears twitching on top of her head.

For a long minute the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students stared at the newcomers. Storm travel? Were they all animagi of the same kind or was it a self transfigurstion to make their 'storm travel' easier? Was the woman human with a desire to mess with people by walking around with fox ears on her head or was she creature blooded like some witches and wizards? So many questions raced around their minds.

"Headmistress, Daisuke is missing" one of the japanese girls said as she did a head count.

The woman snorted at the comment and waved her hand like it was no big deal. Reaching into her top she pulled a snoozing fox kit with fur black as obsidian. "Daisuke my sweet little kit, its time to play with the foreigners" she whispered in one of the kits ears as her free hand ran through the kits fur slowly and gently.

The black furred kit arched into the hand running through his fur growling happily until the soft voice told him it was time to play. Playing meant he had to wake completely. Waking up completely to play also meant he'd have to put in serious effort. A whine escaped its muzzle and curled up in a tight ball intending to sleep. Crossing so many timezones so quickly was hell on his internal clock.

The woman sighed and poked his belly. "Wake up now young man, do your school proud or I swear to Kami I'm pushing your engagement to be a year **longer** than it already is" she said with an authoritarian tone.

The kit whined again before it opened one eye revealing gold with green specks. With absolute reluctance the kit uncurled and jumped off the witches hand and onto the ground. In the space a blink a rather tall young man took the place of the fox kit. His skin was a light tan, his hair slightly lighter black than his obsidian fur & reached halfway down his back in a braid and his eyes were the opposite of his fox form- a bright emerald green with gold specks. Unlike his schoolmates he did not wear a gold robe; in its stead he wore a black duster edged in silver over a black shirt with a piece of chest armor over his ribcage on top, black trousers secured by a belt and black boots with buckles front. "Yeesh ma, no need to be that mean. Kari is already agitated enough we have to wait til I graduate for us to be married. You push it back another year and she'd have my hide for a set of winter gloves" he said through a yawn as he scratched at the black fox ears atop his head, a long thin fox tail swaying underneath his coat lazily.

"I wasn't aware your son was going to be a possible champion Headmistress Matsuyori" Dumbledore said looking long and hard at the boy. There was somehing about the boy that was familiar but precisely what made Daisuke familiar eluded him.

"If he is then so be it. The Goblet of Fire will select the most qualified. He is one of our finest at Mahoutokoro so naturally I had to include him" the woman said patting Daisuke on the head between the fox ears as he leaned against her.

"Is this to do about when I turned the quidditch pitch into a field of catnip? I totally apologized for that."

The mixed body of students watched with some amusement as the conversation went from accented english to growling sounds. Whatever the woman in charge of the japanese school, the boys mother no less, growled had him pout and his ears fall flat on his head like an upset puppy. Well the boys were amused to be more accurate, the female population wanted to cuddle him to their chest and pet his ears telling him all would be ok.

"Shall we all get inside before a real storm is upon us all? We are in the Scottish Highlands after all" Dumbledore said as he made a motion of his hands towards the massive doors.

The french witches followed behind the British jabbering away in rapid fire french with the occasional look back to the japanese boy with black fox ears.

Daisuke rolled his eyes pawing his face trailing behind the pack at his mothers side. "Just what are you playing at mom? I told you and dad I never wanted to be back in this godless country after you two found me half dead in that Shinjuku alley seven years ago" he said in hushed tones so no one else heard him.

"Getting you what you deserve of your birth family my son. Your dad and I saved you, made you our flesh and blood, gave you a place to call home where you knew what it meant to be loved & cared for. But here in this country lies your birthright left by those who brought you into this world. You alone deserve what they left you as their son. They loved you enough to sacrifice their lives to protect you. I want to do rght by their sacrifice because I got the best blessing I could ever dream of even if the delivery was less than ideal obviously. I want to do right by you more so my son." There was a moment of silence as she raised an arm lovingly rubbing his ears. "Even if its only memories by way of things and pictures no son or daughter should forget where they came from."

"We could have done an asset transfer at the Tokyo branch of Gringotts. As the sole heir I could have authorized it and the fee would be a pittance in comparison of the fortune they left behind." Daisuke shivered at the attention paid to his ears before he shook his head.

"Yes you could've and can but I was referring to the properties owned by them. The contents locked away behind doors and spells that will only let in blood of blood. Those are not locked in the Gringotts vaults are they?" the witch asked in challenge. When Daisuke didn't answer she made a short sound that seemed completely in line with someone saying 'I thought so'.

"You know if I see those filthy genetic experiments their lives are mine."

The witch shot up a single eyebrow. "Their lives are yours but your dad, sister and I have first dibs to torture them for all they did to you my storm kit" she said with an edge of coldness that came up only when remembering the state he was in when she found her _then human_ son half dead in alley.

"The compromise was if you, dad or big sister got your paws on them first you get the first dibs to make then scream & beg for their lives. Don't try to change it now baka kaa-chan" Daisuke said with a scoff though there was humor in his eyes. Even as his mother cuffed his ear the amusement only grew as returned the 'insult', which they both knew it wasn't, and tacked on that he was a cheeky brat. "You wouldn't love me any other way."


	2. Heir of Azkaban

**The Child of Azkaban- DZ2 prompt challenge drabble**

Prompt: Harry is saved from Privet Drive and raised under the care, protection and training of.. Dementors?

Rules: Dark-grey/Dark or Evil. Harry develops a special power as result of the Dementors training and protection. Heir/Lord of Azkaban stories preferred but not necessary. Allies **must** include Sirius AND Bellatrix even in Azkaban

* * *

Darkness.

For seven year old Harry James Potter darkness was something he was used to. He was kept in the dark both figuratively and literally. Unlike most kids who had a fear of the dark on some level, he welcomed it like a friend though he only knew the barest things about that topic- friends that is - by what he saw in primary school but never experienced first hand thanks to Dudley his cousin. Yet as he lay bleeding and hurt under the stairs where his 'room' was he felt a warmth envelop him in the pitch blackness. It was strange to him but he didn't dare to question it. Warmth was such a rare feeling that even if he was just imagining it he was not going to squander it over his mind overanalyzing it.

Outside the cupboard the electric lights flickered before shattering to glass shards. The windows began to frost over and crack as wraith like creatures circled the house. There was a calling that drew them here yet they did not know what it was. Not unlike ghosts they glided through the walls following the trail til the stopped at a wall and cocked their heads under their shrouds. Why would a wall in a non-magical place draw them here?

One of the wraiths, a smaller and younger one, let out a moaning like sound as a lock shattered before the wall opened revealing it was a room. Seeing the bleeding child inside the wraiths anger surfaced as it pointed upstairs for the others before pointing to itself and then the boy.

The other wraiths, older judging by their larger frames, turned their shroud covered heads and made a moaning comment to each other before heading upstairs. If there was one thing they understood was that when their daughter put her mind to something and put her foot down nothing stopped her. Not even they would be able to change her mind.

Even as the other two wraiths went upstairs the smaller one removed its shroud revealing a girl no older than eight. Her eyes were a shade of black that would make galaxy ending black holes jealous while her hair was a contrasting shade of polished silver. "Hey, its ok. You're safe now I promise" she said in a soft calm tone that could only be described as lyrical and sweet. She reached a hand in and gently placed it on the bleeding boys leg. "We're going to get you out of here."

Despite his senses telling him this little girl was unnatural and he shouldn't trust her Harry felt his body relax even more. The icy touch of her skin against the warmth that enveloped him mysteriously felt like it was meant to be and natural. The screams of his relatives upstairs jerked him upright. "Wh-what the bloody hell is going on?" he asked with only a split second stutter of surprise.

The girl smiled softly and knelt down so she was eye level with the boy. "My parents are dealing with the people who hurt you. When they're done they shall harm you no more" she said. "Do you have a name?"

Harry couldn't help a part of him thinking he liked this girls smile. She seemed so absolutely sincere and honest, a complete contrast to how his relatives treated him. He wanted to believe she was being honest that whatever her parents were doing would make the Dursleys stop hurting him but the cynical part of him that lurked in the darker recesses of his mind said he should believe it when he saw it. "Its rude to ask someones name before you give your own" he said reflexively remembering the "proper behavior" lessons physically beaten into him.

The girl frowned in thought for a moment. "Sorry, guess living among my own kind has its draw back I guess. I don't really have a name, none of us do. Wizards and witches treat my kind as little more than monsters" she said softly.

Harry kicked himself mentally and felt like a jerk seeing the look cross the girls face. She was far kinder in the minute she'd been talking to him than his relatives had in the entirety of the time he'd lived with them and he upset her. Though he had to admit to himself what she meant by her kind and this talk of wizards & witches made him cautious. Magic and other unnatural things were ingrained into his mind as bad, punishment worthy things. "I'm sorry." He moved a little closer to her but kept a little distance. "I know what its like to be treated like a monster.." he said quietly.

The girls frowned turned sad as her hand moved from the boys leg and clasped his hand in her own. "You aren't a monster" she said in a firm but kind voice. "You are a good soul or you try to be as best you can with the darkness they planted in your heart because of how they treated you."

Harry was surprised at the conviction she spoke with and the assertion she made of him. She wasn't wrong, he did try to be good but the dark part of him that was enjoying the sounds of their agony and pain would not be denied. "Yeah… I try." He squeezed her hand to try ridding of the look on her face. Such a sad yet frustrated look didn't deserve to be on such a pretty girl. A part of him near the dark cynical part in the back of his mind, a part that he wouldn't fully understand til he was free and older, reached out grasping onto something intangible that seemed to float in the air between them and intertwined it. "Harry Potter, my name is Harry Potter" he said relaxing when he saw the sad look disappear as she squeezed back.

Though neither child realized it at that moment, primarily because of the darkness that surrounded them, a black glow surrounded them and connected to the other.

The girl nodded her head committing his name to memory. "When my kind makes promises Harry Potter we keep them. You will be free and safe by the nights end" she said determinedly closing the disance and sat beside him.

Harry froze stiff like a board as the girl released his hand in favor of hugging him. He'd never been hugged and wasn't sure how to react. Well, he'd seen how others reacted by returning it since it was supposed to be a warm gesture of either affection or care but he'd never been touched positively before.

The girl seemed to pick up on this and the sad look returned as she pressed as close as possible to him and squeezed a tiny bit tighter. "I swear on my life I'm not going to hurt you" she said resting her head on Harrys shoulder. She could hear his heart racing in his chest even though the look on his face was a sort of calm that was unnatural for someone their age.

With the hesitancy of an abused child, for he was just that, Harry slowly returned the hug. It was feather light at first, he barely had his arms around her, but with a little encouraging his grasp tightened. "I believe you." For a few minutes the two sat in silence, the only sound between them being their breathing and the screams from upstais. "If you don't have a name… do you mind if I give you one? At least so I have something to call you. We both know what its like to be called an it or a thing… and you've been the only nice person I've met to just treat me like a person. I don't want to.."

The girl turned her head a little. "If you want to you can. I understand what you are trying to say Harry Potter" she said with a soothing and warm gaze.

"You don't have to use my full name, you can just call me Harry" the raven haired boy said gently turning a strand of silver hair around his finger without much thought.

The girl shivered a little and nuzzled her face into Harrys shoulder at the action. It was done without any real consideration but it felt… it felt good. He wasn't doing anything untoward, they were both children and therefore lacked that kind of knowledge to begin with, but the small gesture was something she'd seen her dad do with her mom- toy with her hair gently. It was a warm affectionate sign of care.

Green eyes shot down with concern feeling the girl shiver. "Are you alright Angel?" Harry asked automatically letting her go to grab his ratty blanket and draped it over her. There were holes and it retained heat like a dribble glass with a gigantic hole in the bottom did water but he wasn't about to let her be cold.

Black eyes looked up and blinked slowly. "Angel?" she asked softly.

Hearing her say it out loud made Harry blush and he was thankful for the darkness hiding it. "Y..yeah, I mean if you like it… People say that everyone has an angel to watch over and help them. I.. I don't know why you or your parents showed up here tonight. I don't know how you got in to help. I don't want to know what they did to my aunt, uncle and cousin… but you sitting here, talking to me and just.. Just being here, it means a lot" he said, his words stopped at several points so not to stutter more and look a complete fool.

The girl giggled softly and repeated it several time before she leaned up kissing Harrys cheek softly. "I do like it" she said as her head went back to resting on his shoulder. "Its nice to be appreciated Harry. We're treated like animals and monsters that even if its just one person to see we aren't it makes me happy."

By the time the two other wraiths, shrouds over their arms revealing a pair of tall adults- a man who appeared in his fourties with bright silver hair and the same eyes as Angel while the woman had long mahogany colored hair with ocean blue eyes-, got back down they saw the two kids huddled close together. While their daughter spoke quietly to the boy while embracing him they noted he seemed content with her so close and being the one to speak more. The woman stepped forward and knelt down. "It's time to leave kids" she said with a voice as kind as her daughters.

"His name is Harry mom" Angel said shifting her gaze to her parents.

Harry shied slightly into Angel as her mother looked at him. "Where are we going?" he asked after a moment of the girl rubbing his arm in reassurance.

"Where you should have been all along my prince, the home of your ancestors" the man replied as he took a long look at the boy. He was beaten and would require a lot of work to not only instill a sense of confidence & strength _but_ the dark magic that existed within the aura surrounding the boy was unmistakable.

"What my mate means" the woman said making patient come closer motions at the kids "is its time to go home. Your real home where your subjects await the return of the last rightful Lord and your last blood family truly resides."

Harry gnawed his lip for a moment before escaping Angels grasp and stood. Looking between the adults and the girl looking at him with nothing but warmth & promise he offered her a hand. "Lets go home Angel" he said grasping her hand in his own gently but with a very subtle undertone of possessive protectiveness that would only become clear to them later on.

By time anyone came to check on the Dursleys, mundane or magical, it would be too late. The muggle family would be long dead, the evidence of abuse would be plain as day and the search for the abused child who was forced to live under the stairs would yield no results. It would be as if the child disappeared without a trace.

Harrys first view of the island Angels parents called Azkaban brought ominous shivers down his spine. The presence of the island was ominous in and of itself but the fortress there that he was told was a prison for the worst criminals in the magical world didn't help the edge that was slowly making itself known in the very slight opening & clenching of his hands.

Angel noticed this before her parents and took both of Harrys hands in her own squeezing them gently. "None of them can hurt you Harry. I promised you safety. My parents promised you safety" she stressed in a soft caring tone. "My kind are called Dementors remember? We feed off the bad people here. If they tried to hurt you they wouldn't be able to escape the cells that block their magic since half of them are nothing more than skin and bones. Even if they did escape their cells we outnumber the prisoners a hundred to one and my parents are basically the King & Queen of my kind. No Dementor on the island would think to disobey them without risking their own lives. No prisoner would ever get close enough to touch you. Not without your choosing and enough of my kind to protect you from the prisoner getting out of hand."

The older Dementors watched the two kids a few feet behind them. While their young prince was certainly what many would call a monumental work in progress, there was a small foundation to work with. Whatever their daughter, Angel as Harry had given her a name she seemed to like, had said to him created a channel of trust between them even if only fledgling at best right now.

Harry nodded slowly and squeezed Angels hand once before he let go of only one of her hands, the other he kept a grasp on and pulled her in close. The coolness of her skin, the feel of her pressing against him eased the metaphorical panic rat running around his brain as he felt her free hand envelope his hand holding onto her other one. "You and your parents I trust… Its everyone else I don't" he said with a slight frown.

"Hey! Who are yo-"

Angels father turned his gaze to a group of wizards wearing official Ministry of Magic badges. A snap of his fingers and the wizards were surrounded by Dementors freezing them in place. "What would like me to do with them my prince?" he asked turning his head to look at Harry.

"If there are people here who do not belong here I want them gone. This is my home, our home, and I will not tolerate univited house guests" Harry said mustering enough courage to sound convincingly stern.

Both parents shared a malicious smile. "If they resist, what shall we do with them?" Angels mother asked.

"Your choice so long as they are removed."

Angels dad turned his gaze back to his fellow Dementors. "You heard Prince Azkaban, remove the filth from his land now!" the man barked with dark glee in his eyes.

Angel hid her face in Harrys neck shivering lightly.

Harry freed his hand and enveloped Angel completely in his embrace as the first screams arose. Before the end of the night both children would lay in the same bed within the master suite, Angel curled up in Harrys embrace like he was protecting her, as he stroked her hair. No one would ever lay a hand on Angel or speak ill of her. Not only was she the first to treat him as human but she understood what it felt like to be treated an 'it', a 'thing'. It would be a Siberian snowstorm in the heart of hell before he allowed it to happen. "Get some rest Angel" he said in a quiet voice as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Angel mumbled something into Harrys chest.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise I will" Harry said as he tightened his grasp a little.

"You're taking this all a lot better than my parents probably could've hoped for" Angel said through a yawn and nuzzling him.

"I don't know what it means to be a Prince or whats expected of me Angel. Its actually scaring me because I don't want to fail now that I'm free to be me… whoever or whatever I am" Harry said. "But they said I had family here so I'm not as scared. I have a friend in you and your parents offered to teach me to defend myself. They offered to show me what I'll be expected to do eventually." He was quiet a moment. "I have a purpose now Angel.. Something I've never had in my life before. Its all I need and _nothing_ " his eyes glowed crimson with a gold rim around them unknowingly for a split second as he glared out the window at the rising sun "will keep me from it."

"Its all _we_ need" Angel corrected letting her eyes close completely. The warmth Harry exuded was nice and the soft beat of his heart was almost a lullaby on her ears.

"Us?" Hary asked casting his gaze down to Angel.

"You said you had a friend in me Harry. That means I'm going to stand by your side every step of the way to help you where I can. That is what friends are meant to do right?" she asked tilting her head just a little to open one eye and meet his gaze.

Harry didn't answer for a moment as he pondered the question. After a minute he nodded slowly and shifted the blanket to cover them both, the storm grey silk bearing the Azkaban coat of arms almost as warm as he himself was. "Nothing will keep us from that purpose" he amended.

Angel hummed happily at that for a moment closing her eye again. Not too long after that she felt Harry fall asleep, his grip loosened slightly but keeping her close. This thought brought a warmth to her cold dark soul as she herself fell asleep content to have a friend that she could relate to that wasn't another child Dementor.

Outside the master suite both older Dementors shared a look, the woman smiling a tiny bit while her mate looked thoughtful. "I do believe our Prince has chosen his future Queen my love" she said tapping her fingers together thoughtfully.

"Only time will tell dearest. The bond they formed is not set in stone. If I had to pin it down its more an empathetic bond and not the slightest romantic. Kindred souls as the mundane humans would say" the male said drumming the fingers of his right hand on the palm of left. "If the bond develops as a mate one I will talk to them both when the time is right but for now we let them be kids. Tutor them, show them how to defend themselves and each other for I do think they will be doing a lot of it in the years to come.."

The woman noticed her mates tenseness and embraced him nuzzling her face against his chest. "Our Prince will not let harm come to her my love. He is already enamored by her. True it is but innocent care now but I am willing to bet you their bond will become one of like yours and mine. That he is meant for our daughter and she meant for him. Two halves of one soul united" she said quietly.

The man silently embraced her and rested his chin. "Maybe.. At the very least they have someone to rely on no matter what happens" he said looking out determinedly to the stormy weather that encompassed the island.


	3. Lucifer Ascending

So this idea is based off of Kid Coheeds challenge where Harry is made a member of the Suicide Squad after murdering everyone in Voldemorts Inner Circle and the wanker himself. Instead of going with their idea completely, which would be seeing Harry as being completely apathetic to the UK and everyone in it, I had a few ideas that I wanted to implement while retaining most of the elements that make up the challenge itself.

*Why he is imprionsed- kept.

*Being trained by Dumbledore and Moody- kept but he hates Dumbledore as being too weak to check fledgling Dark Lord Tom as a child.

*His sentence of 73 life sentences in Azkaban for his crimes being commuted to an attack dog/cornerstone for Task Force X/the Suicide Squad- kept.

*Not caring about Britain or anyone in it- slightly modified; hates those who imprisoned him and has no compuctious feelings about killing them if he sees them again while people who were truly there and cared about him, like Luna, he has plans about keeping them close even while serving as the most vicious member of the Suicide Squad

Kid Coheeds challenge is as follows: Killing Voldemort and his entire inner circle was exactly what the Wizarding public wanted Harry to do, it was what his destiny was. And for a short time they were excited when he completed his task by himself one night after his 17th Birthday. But that time was short only numbering in a few hours. While their hero was resting in St. Mungos sleeping in a medical coma with parts of his skin being regrown and his core refilling Harry was taken and thrown into the deepest part of Azkaban. His charges being 73 counts of Murder, Harry would spend the rest of his life in prison unless he lived to be 750.

At Least he would have if the Muggle British Government didn't step in a couple of years later, not to release Harry but to change his sentence, he would now spend the rest of his natural or unnatural life working for The American Military. He would be a cornerstone of their new black ops team, Task Force X aka the Suicide Squad.

For Harry it was better that rotting with the Dementors. He got as much as he wanted to eat, whatever he wanted to eat, he got training and practice time between missions. He got limited freedom to do as he wished including sexual relationships with his fellow Taskforce Members and Fresh air. So what if he had a bomb implanted in his spinal column, it was better than being Kissed.

Requirements-

* Super Harry, almost literally. Harry should be a badass trained by Mad Eye before he died. Seriously trained by Albus before his death and with access to rare and dangerous books in both Hogwart's and the Black Libraries.

* Harry is beaten down a bit he doesn't care about the UK or Britain or the Ministry or anyone. He doesn't want revenge because his entire life has been based around Revenge, whether it being his revenge on Riddle, or Riddle's revenge on Harry. Harry just wants Britain to never speak his name again

* The Americans that hold Harry don't care that Harry is 'Good'; all they care about is his spot on the team and him doing the jobs they set him on.

* They can't set him free unless you end the story.

* Harry having a string of Female Villains as Lovers/Girlfriends while they take place in the Taskforce, this should include Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Blackfire, Livewire, Obsession/Mrs. Superman, Gemini, both sister of Double Dare :). Basically any female Villain you can find. Harry can have multiple (at max 2) lovers on the same team but the relationship is less Harem and more they don't care who else he is sleeping with. Harry doesn't have any relationship that last beyond that woman's stay on the team and very rarely gets phone calls or letters or emails from his 'exs'.

Restrictions -

* Harry escaping or leaving the team before the final chapter

* Harry wanting revenge, he never wants to even see England again let alone take it over or destroy it.

* Slash

The sound of rock smashing iron clanged in the empty ward of the prison. The sole prisoner, one Harry James Potter, found the echo helped to maintain his dwindling sanity. Five years. Five years he had been locked up in Azkaban in a wing all to himself. The silence was maddening really hence his little game of target practice. Sure, he messed up his hand in the process of getting the rock to dislodge in a round shape. Sure, he tore three nails from the bed which hurt like a fucking bitch and dyed his hand partly in blood. Did the singular human guard who dropped off his food care? Not a single fucking bit. Typical British pieces of shit in his opinion.

Outside the cell a Dementor passed and looked into the cell with a look almost akin to pity. There was no light or happiness in this prisoner and yet for all the bad things they had experienced, they had moved past them. These negative memories would not affect them. Not like the silence was anyways.

Harry glared at the Dementor and snarled at the creature throwing the rock hard brick of a roll at the monster. "Get the fuck out of here you shitty creature and don't come back! I got nothing for you to suck out so fuck off!" he roared slamming the food tray against the bars sending the rest of the meal, grey lumpy liquid and half gangrenous meat, to the floor at once. He watched the Dementor continue on with a cautious air about it as its shrouded head looked back before it turned into a corridor where more prisoners were. His strength, fueled by the rage, diied in an instant putting him on his knees half doubled over panting hard.

"Very impressive and foolish display Mr. Potter. Especially for one as malnourished as you."

"Leave me alone." Harrys words were dark yet he did not look at who was belittling him. He banished all visitors, the only one to come had been Luna and her heart was shattered to irreparable shards when she saw the conditions he was in, after his one alloted visit hour a year after receiving his sentence five years ago. Seventy three life sentences for seventy three counts of murder, a life sentence for every wizarding Lord he killed in Voldemorts Inner Circle and Voldemort himself. It was ironic that if it wouldn't lead to a coughing fit where he would no doubt end up losing blood he'd have roared in laughter. Capital Murder Harry Potter! He did them a fucking service and this was his repayment!

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Potter. I have a schedule to keep and you're on it" the strangers voice continued. "The Wizengamot of Great Britain and Mundane Government have come to terms with a… Commuted Sentence for your crimes."

"Crimes? I do what those spineless sheep" Harry's head snapped up with hate filled eyes glaring at the visitor "demand me to do, what that idiot Dumbledore failed to do when he first found the monster in the fifties, as part of my 'destiny' and I'm the criminal? They're fucking delusional and so are you. I don't want this commuted sentence whatever it is. I wouldn't put it past those idiots to have me executed where I kneel despite damning their own bloodlines and Houses to extinction."

"So you would pass up the chance to be free of this prison? Pass up the chance to have a limited degree of freedom? Duly noted but truly sad I do say. i shall pass this onto Minister Bones and the Mundane Prime Minister" the speaker, a man in a three piece suit and hat that obscured one eye obsidian eye, said shaking his head.

Harry looked suspiciously at the man, his mouth set in a hard and unforgiving yet unreadable look. "They won't let me out of here alive so try again. That wench Bones called me a consciousless murder that made Voldemort look like a choir boy. As for the muggle Prime Minister" he almost gained an amused glint in his eyes "hes as contemptable as that imbecile Fudge was."

The man pulled a thick packet of papers from a coat over his arm and slid them through the bars. "Call Her Majesty a liar again boy" the contempt attached to the word was so thick it may as well be something physical "and I am not just gone but one word in their ears will see your one hour visitation rights a year becomes a lifetime sentence of having no one but your thoughts as company. How long do you fancy that microscopic shred of sanity lasting til you kill yourself?" he asked with a sneer curling his lip.

For a tense moment the papers were left on the cell floor. Harry didn't touch them or even look at them. Then he reached and carefully took them in his hands reading them over silently. Every word he read, every page he turmed, made the trembling in his hands and body grow. "This… This is your idea of a commuted sentence" he said slowly with a glare to boil acid. "Trade a life in prison here for a life sentence of slavery as an attack dog for some American military shit with a bomb implanted in my neck! Explain to me how that is seems remotely-"

"Yes or no Mr. Potter. You will die one day just like the rest of us. The question you need to ask yourself" the man glared fiercely cutting Harry off "is do you want to die in a prison where you will most certainly die alone or take your chances with other traitors to the crown?" he asked. "Your fate could very well see you freed at some point in their custody at some point if that is their choice or you could die but you would be better off with them than us. We will keep here in this cell. We will let you waste away til your body fails of its own accord or you kill yourself."

Harry was silent for the longest time. The papers summed up his agreeing to the terms in a magically binding contract. Biting the metaphorical bullet he cut his hand on the iron bars of his cell and scrawled a messy signature in his own blood knowing it was the only way the contract would be recognized. "I say this now and you carry this warning to all those traitors who put me here.."He stood slowly as the contractual magic invoked itself.

The man snapped his fingers summoning the bloodied papers.

"If I ever see them again, I will have their scalps as trophies after I take the sickest pleasure in ending everyone who shares their name or blood" Harry finished with a dark smirk.


	4. Silver Threats

If you were to ask one Harry James Potter what the value of life was his answer would shock many. Unlike the masses who would say without a blink that life was precious and not to be taken for granted, his opinion was very much different. Some would even say it was downright dark, abhorrent and unbecoming of a Light family scion like himself.

"Its absolutely pathetic and quite frankly the numerical value attached to it is atrociously insignifcant in this backwater inbred society" Harry said with a glare aimed dead on at the one man he hated above all others, even more than his uncle Vernon. The fact that Albus Dumbledore, the so called 'Leader of the Light', went ashen pale and looked like the raven haired young man shot his dog amused the young wizard to no end. "You've neutered whole generations of wizards and witches effectively making them become your mindless slaves only to do the same thing to their children. Congratulations Hitler, whats next on your agenda? Lethal gassing of all the muggles in the UK before expanding to the rest of the globe for aggreseive and unrepentent magical expansion? Mass genocide of every non-human entity til only wizards and witches remain as the super species?"

"Harry my bo-"

Angry hate-filled emerald eyes glared daggers at Dumbledore making the already tense atmosphere in the tent as Harry awaited his turn to face the dragon task grow tenser. "Do the world a favor and die already" he said as clearly and slowly as possible earning horrified gasps from the only other Hogwarts student in the tent. Why Dumbledore felt the need to ask him a matter of philosophy moments before he was potentially going to die pissed him off. "I am not 'your boy' and from this day forth" he rasied his arm with palm facing the ancient wizard as silver fire ignited before the flesh "if you get in my way or play the Second Coming of Merlin card and use the memory of my parents to try to guilt trip me or attempt to make me second guess myself.. You will not like the consequences" he warned in a bone chillingly cold emotionless tone that made the phrase 'empty tone of voice' sound as full as the Hogwarts Opening Feast.

The only foreign Champion in the tent, the blonde French girl, furrowed her brow as her eyes focused on the silver flame holding the old wizard hostage between himself and the raven haired young man. While fire spells were plentiful around the globe, very few branches were powerful enough to transcend the standard red flames of any standard fire. Kitsunes of the Asiatics possessed ghostly blue or purplish flames depending on age and gender. 'Demonic' beings had flames magics that bordered on an unholy black or exceedingly dark grey. Even her own flames, those of the Veelas Passionfyre, was in the range of being a burning white at full strength at maximum emotional fury. What in the name of the Matriarch had silver flames? The white flames of Veela Passionfyre were supposed to be as close to the purest sparks of purifying Angel Fire if legends were right and yet the silver orb of flames that lingered suspended before the flesh of the young wizard sent chills down her spine. They were denser, lighter and certainly far more pure in aura than even her flames. Whatever that boy was, she shivered as another chill wracked the core of her being, she did not want to be on the wrong side of him.

Before anyone, particularly Cedric who looked ready to have a combination panic and heart attack, could say a word Viktor returned carrying his egg in his arms slightly worse off than when he left. His clothes were torn and burned away in places. Patches of skin were cut to hell and a medium, most likely a second degree, burn was on his left shoulderblade. How the young man was not making a show agony, dragon fire burns were among the worst magical burns one could receive after all, no one knew. "Vat? Do I has someving on my vace?" he asked.

Harry gave a condescending snort as he clenched his hand extinguishing the magical flames. "Yes you do Viktor. That ugly mug of yours" he said making strides toward the arena side entrance of the tent. Like a blink he heard the canons go off signalling his cue to enter. With all the airs of a man with a chip on his shoulder, for he most certainly was, he strode into the arena flipping the Bulgarian Champion the bird as verbal curses were thrown at him in retaliation. "Stick and stones Viktoria. Come fight me after you nearly died fighting and killing a basilisk. Not to mention after you had a basilisk fang pierced through your flesh and bone like its little more than tissue paper, its a rush" Harry said with a sarcastic drawl as he finally entered the arena properly.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do to Harry to make him hate you Headmaster?" Cedric asked after finally pulling himself together.

Dumbledore did not answer as he disappeared to the judging table, his normally twinkling blues a dull reflection of their typical self.

* * *

Staring down the dragon Harry was less impressed and scared than most right minded individuals should have been. The sheer size of the beast made him snort and brought to mind the story of David & Goliath. The posturing roar made his eyes roll in their sockets as weaker constitution students fainted when the spiked tail smashed into the ground making a crater.

"Silence." Though the singular word was spoken at normal levels of volume raw uncontained magic rippled through the air. The roar from the dragon was muted. Cries of alarm from Hogwarts students were just as muted in the same instant as the dragons roar was. Apathetic eyes saw the dragon hide her clutch behind her body and he felt pity for the creature. She only wished to raise her young in relative peace and wizards like Dumbledore put her unhatched eggs in mortal peril. It was enough to drive one mother mad but to do it to four was beyond cruel.

For a minute he ignored the dragon and her eggs. As long as he did not approach the nest or its mother he should be fine. "I give this message to all in attendance so heed my warning well because I am done playing games to soothe egos of Voldemort marked incestually bred sycophants and their children. I am done minding the mindless slaves of Albus Dumbledore who think him the second coming of the messiah. I am done tolerating the haughty half-bloods and muggleborns with heads so far up their own asses their eyes should be shit brown" he began slowly letting his gaze drift around the arena. "Three years I have twiddled my thumbs. Three years I sat back taking the blame for some person or entity attacking this school. Three years I have nearly died solving the problems plaguing this school because the teaching staff and Albus Dumbledore have been content to do absolutely nothing. Three years of sticking their thumbs up their arses and saying "Lets have a child who could die solve our Need I remind everyone about the basilisk?"

Nearly the entirety of the Hogwarts body cringed at the menton of the creature. Two years had healed the physical wounds buy many were still traumatized by the memories. It was understandable that in the aftermath of the events two years ago many muggleborns fled the magical world for good to live as muggles completely aftet breaking their own wands in terror.

"Good, you all remember. That means I don't have to waste my breath." Harry turned his gaze to the dragon and, like he did with Dumbledore, conjured an orb of silver flame after presenting his palm the Horntail hunched in front of her eggs. "Someone here put my name the Goblet of Fire and tampered with it to spit my name out so I would be forced to compete. Whoever it is almost certainly expects me to die." The orb of silver flame laimched toward the dragon and seemed to absorb the fire that was expelled in defense of her eggs making what seemed like fear fill the fierce eyes. Yet as the flames touches touched the dragon it went through her like a ghost.

The beady eyes of the Hungarian Horntail turned and saw the flames passed through her eggs harmlessly as well. The silver fire was like the wind passing through the shells protecting her growing children from the flames danger til it hit something in her nest. It echoed of metal. It reeked of human amd goblin.

'I seek the misfortune the humans put in your nest Great Mother. No harm shall befall your unborn hatchlings, of this I swear as the last Oath Carver' Harry said growling. It was not quite parseltongue but the notes left behind by Salazar Slytherin himself, written in parselmagic so only parselmouths could read it, were thorough enough to make it a dialect all its own. It more or less allowed for limited communication for greater serpents like dragons and leviathans; at least that was what the notes claimed and he was banking on.

The Horntails eyes widened as she hissed and lunged forward stopping short of the human. For the lost tongue to surface made her suspsicious as the last speaker of it died nearly a millenia ago yet this human spoke it. He also called himself an Oath Carver! The Carvers were sacred to dragon kin and false claims cost lives! Circling the human she noted he didn't seem at all afraid, he actually seemed rather bored. (You call yourself the last Oath Carver, prove it!) the dragon demanded with a deep gutteral growl.

Harry, having expected this, merely pointed his hand at the wall of the arena as a force compressed on the stone shattering it into a shape. It almost like a pi symbol but smaller more intricate lines and symbols surrounded it like it was some runic array. The various confused looks and even seeing Ravenclaw students scramble to copy down the array like design did nothing to deter his unflinching gaze aimed at the dragon. Even if they copied the design down the magic would never work for them since only one source of the material for making it work existed and he had possession of it. 'Satisfied are we Great Mother? I want the false egg in your nest. No more and no less' he growled rubbing at his throat. Gods was using this'dialect' of parseltongue, dubbed Draconian because it was meant for communication with dragons, going to kill his speaking for the next few days but doing this without killing himself physicslly was the smarter play.

Beady eyes went wide as rough gold chunks. Before the human could blink she did two things that would set a precedent to many about choosing which side of the battle line they occupied. Number was that she took one of her own eggs, her chdrens eggs, and the false one before placing them carefully in front of the speaker. The false egg she could destoy and not care about but her childs egg was different. After she laid the eggs down she bowed her humongous frame to the human. He not only spoke the tongue and did no harm to her or her children but this human, this hatchling himself, showed her respect befitting her fierceness in protecting her children. Most importantly the human was an Oath Carver!

Harry observed the two eggs and inclined his head humbly to the dragon. Her surrendering the false egg was fine and wel since it was what he requiredl but the other egg was her childs. Why would she give it to him? 'You present me the fake and I thank you for it. But I must ask you why you present me one of your unborn children as well' he growled, a hard cough escaping his lips after. Gods he needed a drink bad.

(That is the first eggg of my clutch. I cannot explain why but I know it to be special. He or she will be far safer with Carver) the Horntail growled nudging it gently.

Harry touched the egg after a moment and had to immediately shield his eyes from the near supernova burst of light. Several seconds passed before the light died and Harry chanced opening his eyes only to be met with an awe inspiring sight. In place of the egg was a waist high dragon with scales the color starlight. Crimson eyes were locked on him as its wings fluttered and dagger like claws dug into the ground. 'Well spank my arse and call me a jockey' Harry thought in shock. He did curse as the dragon bit him and it seemed to twinkle out of sight like the last stars as the sun broke over the horizon. It would be much later when he saw a constellation like tattoo of a dragon on his right varm and, no pun intended, connect the dots of what happened to the dragon.

No one in the arena could believe what they saw. The warning, though it was more of a threat , that Harry gave left no latitude for _anyone_ at all. It made his feelings more than abundantly clear about everyone within the leveled castes. By itself the warning was scary enough but for Harry to **speak** to the dragon guarding his egg, get it without bloodshed _and_ have it gven to him in a deferential way along with one of her own eggs...

A crows caw broke the silence as it circled the arena drawing eyes skyward as Harry and the egg broke into raven black feathera.


	5. Chartreuse sparks of war

(No subject)

BM

Black Armory Master undyingarse666

Wed 4/10/2019 7:11 PM

To:

tripledakadarkdemon ;

A/N: So this little idea may need a little explanation for people to understand it. Having some difficulty making a proper ending to the confrontation of Prodigious Sins explosive confrontation of Harry & the Potters+Dumbledore, I turned to anime to fill the creative energy tank so to speak. It was in this binge that I came across a rather popular anime called K or K-Project depending on the circle you walk in. It's a rather popular anime despite not being the newest one on the market. In a nutshell, there is an artifact called the Dresden Plate which chooses Kings and grants them psychic powers in the form of colored Auras. Each King forms their own Clan known by their Aura color and the Clans war for control of the Dresden Plate.

This got me thinking of a rather overused cliché, alive Lily and James favor one son over another because Dumbledore claims the child to be Voldemort's vanquisher so Harry gets tossed to the wayside and thought to myself this would be different. Being cast aside by the Dursleys, typical I know, young kid Harry Potter is abandoned to die in Japan-like some challenges prescribe- only to be rescued from Deaths doorstep by one of the Kings and taken as a protégé. Sacrificing his magic for the power of the King that took him in after being forced to kill him for reasons Harry chooses to not repeat he becomes more than any King before him. He changes his name, his look- everything about himself. He was more than content to live in Japan and never return to England but Fate, as we all know, is never kind when it comes to the first-born Potter son. Being forced to return to England because of magic, the Goblet of Fires magic to be precise, he has to confront his past face-to-face with his trusted council. It may or not take off but that's why its here in my Proving Ground.  
-

"I can't believe I have to be back here. Against my will at that."

"Complaining about it doesn't make any difference Boss."

A dark blonde-haired youth scowled at his entourage. Emerald green eyes looked out at his inner most council through the purple lens tinted sunglasses telling them to silently shut up. Flicking a cigarette out from the pack in his hands, a fiery green chartreuse flame erupted from his free hand and lit the end. "I'm aware of that Annabelle. I was speaking out loud and not expecting an answer" the youth said as he adjusted his blazer exposing a long sleeve dress shirt topped by a black vest, black slacks and a seafoam green scarf around his neck tied in a way it resembled a normal tie. "Guess I can check off the shit I planned to do after breaking down the other Clans and ending the foolish feud." Taking a rather long inhale of his lit cigarette he pocketed the pack back inside his jacket.

"Boss, the idiots are looking at us like we're some sort of freaks."

The blonde-haired youth looked to the sole female member of his entourage and patted her on the head. "Annabelle, let them stare. They don't know anything going on outside of this backwards ass country" the young man said.

Annabelle, a petite girl that looked the stereotype of a gothic loli, pouted at the response and the pat to her head. "Izu, you know that it doesn't work like that. The other Clans will exploit your absence to get control of the- "

At the back of the large hall a table full of older people. One appeared to an ancient man with a long white beard while the rest were varying ages from what appeared to be a respectable middle aged to wizened elders except for a man who was incredibly shortly like a gnome making it hard to guess his age. While most of the older people talked amongst themselves seemingly disturbed at the appearance of an entourage of people from out of nowhere, four people- two men, a woman and a boy in red & gold trimmed robes- looked particularly disturbed. The two men, the ancient man with the long white beard and a man in his mid-forties with raven hair & brown eyes, shared looks while the woman, the raven haired mans wife possessing emerald green eyes and hair like fire, froze up like a deer in the headlights of a lorry. There was no way that this stranger, this foreigner, was who the goblet said he was.

"Harry? My precious baby raven?" the woman asked hopefully.

The blonde boy identified as Izu by the loli looking girl at his side scowled around his cigarette and bit the filter between his teeth. He knew who the woman was, where he was and if the object in front of him was what he _thought_ it was than he knew **why** he was there. "Lilith 'Lily' Alexandria Potter nee Evans… It's been a long time" he said after a long moment. "Your husband is here too it seems. I have a good idea I know why I'm here but for the sake of Albus Dumbledore's Merlin-complex, tell me why my Clan and I were summoned like some subservient slaves."

From the table where the kids dressed in the same red and gold robes a boy that was the perfect mix of the redhaired woman and the raven-haired man stood. He was lean and trim with wild raven hair like his father but had his mothers eyes, his skin peerlessly smooth save for a sole blemish of a scar on his left brow like a lightning bolt. "Big brother- "

Izu turned one eye and carelessly spit his cigarette in the boys direction. The moment it was free from his lips the paper burned away to nothing as a small legion of bright acid green fireballs shot out towards the boy. A lot of kids yelled in horror and ducked out of the way expecting a boom any second. When no such thing happened, they warily looked up and found the boy who spoke to the blonde trapped in a prison of fireballs forcing him to stay in place lest he want to suffer being burned. "No one gave you permission to speak Zachary Potter. Children of a Magical House are meant to be seen and not heard unless ordered to speak by their House Lord, Lady or its Heir. You are none of the above last time I checked" he said callously before turning his full attention to the table of adults and the woman clutching at her chest. "Tell me why my Clan and I were summoned like some slave after you rung a bell. We don't have all day and you interrupted us in the middle of a war that I was this close" Izu held his fingers a few inches apart "to brokering a truce on all sides. If innocent people die because you and your puppet master pulled us away from that, the blood of those people is on **your hands** not ours."

Albus Dumbledore, world renowned vanquisher of Gellert Grindelwald and closest thing in his mind to a second coming of Merlin, grimaced as he stared down the young man in front of him. Harry Potter, eldest son and Primary Heir of the House of Potter, had been missing for quite a while since the young man had been left at his aunt and uncles in the aftermath of Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. Harry had been a few years old at the time while Zachary had been barely fifteen months old. It was nothing short of a merlin blessed miracle that all four Potters had survived and the Dark Lord had been vanquished by a powerful unknown accidental magic. It had been he himself who pronounced Zachary the vanquisher of Voldemort but through the lens of retrospection had damned the elder Potter son. "Harry- "

"My name is Izumo Matsuyori. Harry Potter was left to die in the back alleys of Kyoto by Vernon Dursley when he was seven years old" the blonde sneered cutting off the ancient wizard. "Tell me why I am here before I lose my shit Albus Dumbledore. Being in England is making stomach turn and desire to torch this place to the ground with everyone trapped inside."

Annabelle, being one of the few to know how to calm down the blonde at her side when his anger began to peak, grabbed Izumo's hand and interlaced their fingers squeezing gently as she raised it to her lips kissing his knuckles softly. It was not a romantic gesture in the least, he was like her protective older brother in her eyes, but she felt the tense muscles loosen a hair. "Breathe Izu" she said in a gentle tone as she squeezed his hand again.

Looking to Annabelle Izumo squeezed her hand back and barely nodded. Worrying Annabelle was not worth the effort to _actually_ burn down the fortress that was Hogwarts with everyone trapped inside its walls. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer, the most he ever did was send some Blues to the hospital with severe but treatable injuries, and even if he was the only people who **would** die were those who weren't part of his clan. "Sorry about that Anna" he said apologizing to the girl. He knew she worried about him, that she worried and cared about all the guys in the clan that treated her as their little sister, and worrying her more was never something he deliberately set out to do. She had enough worries to last her lifetime from before he and the rest of the Greens found her **after** he took the title of Green King.

Annabelle nodded a little kissing his knuckles again before letting Izumo's hand go though her fingertips remained in contact with his wrist.

Lily watched the interaction and frowned internally at the information. Her sister, whale of a brother in-law and the boys had disappeared years ago & no matter what was done none of them could be found. It was like the four disappeared off the global map. Vernon was not employed at Grunnings anymore, hadn't been for years, making tracking the family that way impossible and all attempts at more borderline 'Dark' seeking magics hit the metaphorical wall of nothing. "What do you mean that Vernon left you to die?" she asked slowly.

"Six stab wounds, three broken ribs that barely missed puncturing my lungs, compound fractures to all four limbs that would have left me crippled for life if I was a muggle and one hell of a concussion that the doctors called it a miracle I didn't die from brain damage." Izumo didn't need to see the guys flinch and Annabelle reach for his shirt to grasp. "All because I was a freak, a hell spawn of the whore and her freak husband- that's what she referred to you and James Potter as by the by- and an abomination in the eyes of God that should have been aborted in the womb. That last one was the sentiment of your brother in-law supported by your horse faced bitch muggle sister" he said lowering a hand to soothe Annabelle's death grip on his shirt. "Sadly" the sarcasm was thick as he rolled his eyes "around the same time Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Dudley Dursley were flying out of Japan as I lay on Deaths doorstep in a dingy alley their plane had a mechanical malfunction. As I understand it, the engines malfunctioned and died before the plane went down in the Sea of Japan. To this day I heard they still haven't found the plane or the bodies of the victims of the crash, Kami rest their souls sans those waste of British flesh."

Albus looked disturbed at that as Lily went ashen pale. No wonder all their efforts to locate Harry and the Dursleys failed. No finding spell would locate the dead and the way the Japanese Magical Empire guarded its borders with magic he had long decreed 'Dark' when he was first made the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot since it was the same type used by Grindelwald during the war. "Harry you have been- "

Izumo barely made a gesture, a rolling of his wrist, before a dart of fire green fire almost skewered Albus' beard. "My name is Izumo you ancient old fuck" he said with a glare to damn the souls of the wicked. "I'm not sure what the disconnect between your cognitive functions and your sense of hearing is but it seems to be severe enough that you can't get my name right."

"You've been selected as a Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and must compete or you will lose your magic."

Izumo looked over to the raven-haired man and scowled at him. James Potter, his birth father and one third of the reason he was nearly killed. "Then I don't need to compete in it. I gave up my magic for a greater, stronger power when I dispatched that fool Nagare from his throne years" the blonde scoffed. "Guys, Annabelle we're leaving now." He turned on heel after taking Annabelle's hand in his own and began walking away. It was the truth after all, he forsook his magic for the power of a King; a chartreuse spark of green flames that burned any obstacle or enemy in his path to nothing more than cinders.

Gasps of horror echoed in the large hall from nearly every witch and wizard in attendance. For a witch or wizard to renounce their magic was a profoundly serious thing that spelled certain death for them most of the time. If Harry Potter, or Izumo Matsuyori as he was calling himself now, was still alive with a 'greater, stronger power' in his possession they could only whisper it had to be a dark power.

"Harry wait! You- "

One of the boys in Izumo's entourage held his hand out and held out a hand summoning an ethereal chartreuse flame sword pointed dead at the chest of Lily Potter. "The Boss is not a violent man beyond reason. Keep pushing your luck or try to follow us, none of us will stand between you and the fate you bring upon yourself" he warned. Icy blue eyes glared into emerald green before he followed the retreating group through a fiery portal that closed the second he was through.

Lily and James shared a worried look before their eyes shot to Albus' with a look of malice. "This is your fault!" both adults yelled with clenched hands, fingernails digging into Lily's hand drawing blood that dripped to the floor.


	6. Madness inbound

**_DZ2's 'Madness Is Like Gravity' Challenge: HP/Batman_**

 **Plot:** Luna Lovegood, also known as Loony, is someone people look down on because she's different. Unfortunately, they have no idea _how_ different...or how that madness is like gravity: it just needs a little push. But Luna's not the only one pushed into it, thanks to the magical world.

 **Rules:  
** *Dark or Evil Harry and Luna **Dark with a possibility of evil**  
*Harry/Luna or Harry/Luna/Other pairings ONLY **HarryxLuna**  
*Crazy-minded Luna  
*At some point, Luna MUST reveal to Harry that she is either related to and/or raised by The Joker and Harley Quinn  
*Luna can be related to EITHER The Joker, Harley or both **Related to Harley by virtue of being her kid**  
*Why Luna approaches Harry with this revelation is up to you, but it MUST send Harry through a 'Dark Rebirth'  
*Despite her upbringing/legacy, Luna MUST be the Harley to Harry's Joker  
*Using Marauder tactics, Harry MUST use jokes and pranks like Joker to hurt, torture and break/kill his enemies and/or those who annoy him  
*If he's still alive, Sirius MUST side with the Clown Prince and Princess of Hogwarts

 **Guidelines:  
***Full DC Crossover **No**  
*Super/OP Harry **Super-turned-OP later**  
*Super/OP Luna **Super-turned-OP later**  
*Snapped/Insane/Psycho-Harry **Accepted- Snapped**  
*Snapped/Insane/Psycho-Luna **Accepted- Snapped**  
*Dark-Lord-and-Lady Harry/Luna **Accepted**  
*Others are related to/trained by Batman/DC heroes or villains **Maybe**  
*Slash **No**  
*Harems **No**  
*Harry and/or Luna has a hyena pet/familiar **Accepted- the hyena is a shared familiar**  
*For some reason, the two side with Tom **No**  
*Bellatrix serves/joins Harry and Luna - crazy attracting crazy **Accepted- joins them at the height of insanity their madness**  
*A prophecy speaks of the Clown Prince and Princess of Hogwarts **No**  
*Harry and Luna are sent to Azkaban where they become/grow into their insanity **Maybe**

 **Forbidden:  
***Light or Grey Harry and Luna  
*Harry NOT paired with Luna  
*Luna NOT being raised and/or related to The Joker and/or Harley  
*Harry denying the madness and 'fun' Luna offers him  
*Harry turning away from his Marauder nature to 'help' teach his enemies a lesson  
*Sirius against Harry and/or Luna

* * *

Harry stared outside the window of the Hogwarts Express. The rain pounded on the glass yet for all his focus he couldn't find it to _really_ focus. One emerald eye looked at the very reason why he found it so difficult to maintain more than a split seconds worth of focus. Just what is this reason? A girl, a First Year girl to be precise.

"You have to make a decision" the girl said, her tone airy but tinged with something darker under the surface.

Harry turned his gaze fully taking in the girls appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes that reflected like the moon off the surface of a lake and pale skin admittedly made him think she was cute. "Do I? People have dictated my life to this point and no one, absolutely no one, is going to do it ever again. Tell me why you came to me with this information about you and… about who I am" he said with a level tone.

The blonde smiled a tiny little smirk at Harry. "There are… greater dangers at play than you have yet to even conceptualize Harry Potter. One such danger is Albus Dumbledore himself despite the lies and fronts he presents to the world. He is a monster in human flesh. He played your parents for fools and ultimately was instrumental to their deaths. He uses pawns like that dim half-wit Hagrid who has him on a pedestal like he was Merlin reborn and his word was gospel law that supersedes the rules of society" she said as her smirk turned slightly predatory. "Those filthy muggles and the magical world at large may be content to lie to you but me? I have no desire to do so."

Harry said nothing as he gave what she said a good swish around his mind. Much as he was loathsome to admit he'd been having doubts about Dumbledore since the run in with Voldemort possessed Quirrell. "If I choose to make the decision you have presented to me, I need some very upfront information from you" he said slowly.

The girl straightened her posture a little. "Ask away" she said.

"Tell me your name and don't even begin to-"

"Luna Abigail Lovegood, only child of the one and only Harleen Frances Quinzel. The one and only Harlequin terror of Gotham City" the blonde said tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Right, Luna… I've heard of Gotham City. It's a hotbed for liars, monster and villains on the other side of the pond. A city of corruption, chaos and disorder of the highest order" Harry said. "What I'm struggling to grasp here is this… 'Dark Power' you said I'm destined to possess in the future. I would like to think myself a decent person but-"

"You are the farthest thing from a decent person Harry. Your soul is stained in darkness and fury because of the simpletons that have made it their lives mission to use you for _their end_. For Dumbledore, that's as simple as being the self-sacrificing martyr that kills Voldemort **_for good_**. For those muggles" Luna's lip curled into a full outright sneer "it's a power game. By doing what they do to you, they shift their inadequacies to your person by destroying your sense of self. The fat ones are little more than worse versions of Draco Malfoy and that horse necked freak gets to continue her spite against your mother for the sole fact Lily Potter was a witch and Petunia Dursley was not" she finished leaning forward. "Given all the trauma and drama you've been subjected to, particularly under Severus Snape who hated your father with a passion for winning the love of your mother, _you are as broken as I am_ _Harry_ " she said with a no-nonsense tone. "But that is precisely why are perfect to me Harry Potter. You have so much potential to be let out and I am offering you the out you need to put the mewling quims in their place. All you have to do _my bloody prince_ " she let out a purr and a wink "is take my hand so I can show you how to harness all that dark energy, the tainted magic that resides in your core. No one will be able to stop and I will standfast as a loyal companion that will never deceive you or try to manipulate you for my own gain."

"How can I be certain that is truth?" Harry asked with a sharp look in his eyes.

Instead of answering Harry, Luna got up from sitting across from him and dumped herself onto his lap so she straddled his waist. "I've seen it and what Queen would ever willingly betray the King who will love her one day? If you take my proposition Harry Potter, you will be; _we will be free_. Everyone who has looked down on us, that has degraded us, will face terror of previously unknown and I do include Voldemort's little temper tantrums. All you have to do" Luna leaned forward so her forehead was against his and her lips barely an inch from his own "is say yes."

It took a minute for Harry to come up with his decision. The slight solemn nod was all that was 'said'. It was barely a second later that he felt Luna's lips on his own. His mind blanked as he was in shock at her forwardness. Even this though was blanked out as after ten seconds of Luna kissing him a spiral of obsidian enveloped them both. Sounds of what could only be described as shattered glass filled the air before Luna finally pulled away, a sense of satisfaction on her face. Harry's hair now possessed streaks of acid bright green in his bangs and his eyes, once described as a bright and clear emerald, were now a dark green like rotting necrotic flesh.

"We have much to do my King" Luna said as she tucked some strands of hair behind Harry's ear.

"Indeed we do my Queen. Those imbeciles, fools and madmen will regret every injustice, lie and maltreatment we have been subject to" Harry said with a mad smirk pulling at his lips. "Starting with Weasel and Bucktooth Granger."

Luna smiled a bit in return as a dark look crossed her face. "In due time my soon-to-be love. Before you can reliably get back at them I have to teach you to control this darkness of you, this very…seductive darkness, so that none of your doings are traced to you" she said caressing his cheek with a thumb.

In other parts of the train a simultaneous shiver of fear ran down the spines of every other Hogwarts. Though no one could pinpoint the source, Luna had a made a point of using a wandless to seal any trace of magic escaping the compartment after entering it, they couldn't help feeling like they'd suddenly been made for a scorned Apex Predator seeking revenge. Of all the students, three felt like they were walking over their own graves; those students being Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SO! As I was working on my next chapter for my dementor-raised-Lord Azkaban! Harry story I read a particular story that caught my attention. Its extremely OOC for Harry, not to menion OTT, but it got me thinking and thus this inferi of an idea was born and won't let me finish my other chapter in progress til I got this down. So here it is! If you like outlandish deliberately sensically OP Harry stories, the source of this is a story called Harry Potter the Undead Slayer by Scott the Wander. Its a decent read with 10 chapters but hasn't been updated since September 2015.

* * *

*OF TEARS IN TIME, REALITY AND THE MULITVERSE*

Albus Dumbledore was not having a very day as he looked out across the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Mixed in with his students were the student bodies of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's, the other two schools to compete in the latest bad omen to befall Hogwarts in the last three years: The Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The Board of Governors in all its blinding brilliance, led by the boisterous voice of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, had felt Hogwarts needed to regain face after the martunate incidents in the previous years, namely Voldemort possessed ProfessorQuirrel trying to steal a heavily guarded item hidden in the school and one Ginny Weasley being possessed by a Dark Magic tainted diary & unleashing a basilisk on the muggleborn population of the school, thst Unfortunately the sole female Weasley died before help could be rendered; out of that darkness was the only slightly good news the diary and basilisk were made non-issues thanks to a parselmouth from the Department of Mysteries & a team Black-Grade Aurors. The muggleborns who had been petrified were more than sufficiently traumatized that more than a few, half of the victims to be precise, swore off ever stepping back into Hogwarts as long as he or any current member of his staff was employed there. The last he heard was that half of the victims that didn't return, meaning a quarter of the total petrified students before the basilisk amd diary were destroyed, presented themselve and their families to the ministry to have their minds wiped of all knowledge of magic being real citing the fact they could've been killed a snake monster as old as the school and would rathef face a muggle firing squad than go back to that unsafe mad house. He felt a part of him darken that day as once promising witches and wizards memories were obliviated of magic, their families was too, before their cores were bound to squib to levels.

Albus' thoughts were interrupted seeing a change take hold in the goblet. "It would seem the Goblet is ready to choose the Champions in a moment or so" Dumbledore began grimly as he saw the flames begin to go blue. "Let me remind each of you chosen to represent your school that your selection constitutes a binding magical contract. You must compete and perform each of the tasks or lose your mahic & consequently your life if you do not."

Gasps arose around the hall from the Hogwarts students. The Headmaster said that the tournament was dangerous but he never said their magic was at risk if they failed to complete a task! Dying via magic loss was not worth a thousand galleons and eternal glory!

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

The international quiditch star went to the gesture antechamber with little fanfare despite the roaring applause he received from his overexcited fans. The level of excitement was too much in his personal opinion given Igor had ensured that he was the only one of the Durmstrang contigent to actually enter, he was more than aware of the washed out Death Eater using a modified Imperius curse to have all the other boys enter parchments with his name on it. How the man made it hsppen without triping any sort of security spell or enchantment against multiple entries for one person he did not know. His working theory was the Goblet of Fire used a charm, rune or spell to determine magical signatures were not duplicated therefore the parchments all bearing his name was a non-issue.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton Academy de Magique, apologies if my pronounciation sounds a mockery, is Fleur Delacour!"

A tall silvery blonde witch with sapphire blue eyes stood from the Ravenclaw table. While her schoolmates did not clap, they were actually glaring harshly at her with rage in their eyes, most of the males in the hall applauded loudly and a few went so far as to let out wolf whistles of approvals. Fleur didn't particularly care though as she strode purposefully toward the antechamber. All her life she had to deal with everyones prejudice and belittlement just because she was a Veela. Women hated her without cause thinking she would try to steal their men and guys lust after because they could not fight the Allure inherited by all Veela- it left her a very borderline cold & heartless person with the only exceptions being mother, father and sister. This tournament was her chance to prove to those stuck up bitches in her school she was more than just a Veela, she was a damn powerful witch worth respecting or at the least fearing!

Once the applause stopped, not to mention the male population coming back under control, a third parchment was spit out. "The Hogwarts Champion is Hufflepuffs own Cedric Diggory!"

Uproarous applause and cheers erupted from the badger crested Hogwarts table. Quite a few girls blushed as said boy stood, flexed exaggersatedly showing the strength of his Seeker toned form and winked flirtatiously before heading to the chamber where the other two Champions waited. Even if he didn't come out the victor of the tournament he was confident he would do well. Any challenge ever put in front of him he'd always overcome; sure he might might be knicked, bruised and beat-up but it was all the proof he needed to show he had triumphed over the challenge.

"Now that we have all the Champions I-"

"Look! The Goblet!" a first year Gryffindor exclaimed pointing as tbe red flames turn a violent shade of black and spit out a fourth piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught the parchment cautiously. This wasn't right, this was not right in any way shape or form. The tournament laws expressly stated Three Schools, Three Champions, Three Tasks. For the goblet to spit out a fourth name, from unholy black flames no less, was an omen. A bad omen. A very, very VERY BAD omen if he was reading the energy in the air right. Unfolding the parchment he felt all the color drain from his face as he read the name on the slip. "Harry.. Harry Potter… Blackwater Institute of Daemonology."

Whispers went around immediately at the announcement. While no one ever heard of the school, not even the foreign school representatives, the name was immediately recognizable. Harry Potter, sole Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter & vanquisher of the Dark Lord, had been missing for years. Despite Dumbledore's assertione that Harry was safe in an undisclosed location, more than a fair few people were of the mind he was blowing smoke up their asses to cover something up.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The goblet exploded in a column of black light that forced everyone to shield their eyes lest they become blinded.

"I told you ya parasite today you die!"

The Ravenclaws were the first to recover as the sound of a body impacting the wall behind their table and making a crater hit their ears. The body in queston was a rather pale young man with auburn red hair, eyes like artic ice chips and nails like daggers. Dressed in a black muggle styled suit, save for weapon harness across his chest, the young man almost appeared human if not for one distinct feature that made their blood feeze; barely visible under the top lip were the points of fangs. Vampire fangs.

"Oh bring it on! You don't scare me Typhon! All you are is hot air!" the vampire spat with a snarl before launching itself at a second figure.

This figure was tall, over six feet tall kind of tall, and built like a brick with a broad yet trim frame. Clothed in skin tight leather trousers, a tight black muscle shirt, combat boots that were laced halfway up his shins, a tan trench coat and a creature fang rimmed fedora that shadowed his face, this young man gave off an aura of one not to be trifled with. The aura was only helped by the twin monstrous blades in their hands. "Artemis' untouched virgin quim you need better comebacks than that!" the person, a man judging by the deep baritone voice, snarled intercepting the black metal dagger with the handguard on one sword. A violent swing saw the dagger buried to the hilt in a section of masonry.

While the two figures fought, either not noticing or caring about their change of venue, Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts staff were trying to get the students in danger- the Gryffindors unironically- to duck out the danger zone; the danger zone being the table top itself now being used as a sort of dueling platform where both vampire and man clashed swords. Whoever this Typhon person was, they definitely were not Harry Potter which was a bad sign. The Goblet of Fire was supposed to summon selected champions if not already present and yet by what he saw it did not do that.

The trench coated man saw an opening in the vampires guard and, in the blink of an eye, had both swords pinning the vampire to the table; one sword was pierced through the vampires heart and chest into the thick table top hile the other was through the throat paralyzing the leech as brackish blood saturated the table and its hiding occupantd below. A quick yank tore out the four draining fangs before an orb was shoved into the vampires mouth and the jaw punched up shattering it, a semi-whitiish clear liquid pouring out.

The older wizards and witches tensed seeing the vampires body thrash before it seemed to disintergrate into a puddle of clothing and scattered half-solid bone fragments. "Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Barty Crouch Sr. demanded.

The fedora wearing man turned and removed the hat revealing raven black hair and such bright yet soul freezing green-gold eyes. "Hadrius James Potter-Typhon. Commander of the Doomsday Brigade stationed off Hades IX. Where in Aphrodites perfectly gaping ass crack am I and who in Ares limp dick fantasies are you?"


	8. Dancing with the Devil

"The Blacksmith of her Heart" challenge response; OC credit to Gabriel Herrol

Harry Potter is a powerful and skilled Wizard, true. But the path he choose once he was done with his education and Voldemort surprised everybody. He choose to take up his first love so to speak. Harry Potter became a Blacksmith. However, with having two Sacred Gears, it wasn't long that he gained the interest of certain members of the Three Factions.

Requirements:

\- Harry must always have been fascinated by everything to do with metallurgy and forging in general for as long as he can remember. And since it is a normal hobby, the Dursleys actually encouraged Harry to pursue it, thinking that at least he would maybe ends up as a productive member of the society.

\- Crossover with High School DxD.

\- Harry's Sacred Gears are Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth.

\- Harry's way of using his Sacred Gears is a very unusual thing. While he can create Holy and Demonic Swords at will for combat purposes by the usual way of using the said Sacred Gears, he mostly use them to transfer the Holy or Demonic Attributes to his manually forged blades.

\- What no one alive still knows, the fact that it was thanks to Gabriel's actions that Harry survived that fateful Halloween. She heard Lily's fervent prayers and intervened. She was sadly too late to save both James and Lily. It is her holy blessing combined with Lily's Sacrifice coursing through Harry's veins that kept protecting Harry from Voldemort until he took Harry's blood at his resurrection party. The possibility of further appearances in Harry's life by Gabriel is left to the author's discretion as is her relationship with Harry now that he is an adult.

\- The knowledge of Harry's ability to infuse his creations with the Holy or Demonic attributes somehow get Serafall Leviathan's attention to the point that she get curious enough to visit quite often to cultivate a friendship with the young man and maybe something more later. Being possessive of her newfound friendship and freedom from responsibilities and paperwork, she doesn't share what she discovered with the other Satans.

Forbidden:

\- Excessive bashing.

\- Harry the Emo doormat.

\- Harry in a MalexMale relationship.

\- Being Dumbledore's «Yes Man»

\- Harry siding with Voldemort.

-Harry can't create a viable Holy Demonic Sword until Kiba Yuuto attain his Balance Breaker, Sword of Betrayer.

Recommended:

\- Harry x Sona Sitri

-Harry x Serafall Leviathan

\- Harry x Rias Gremory

\- Harry x Rossweisse

-Harry x Gabriel

\- Harry x Fleur Delacour

-Harry x Harem/Collective

-Harry finding his very own way to have the same general lifespan of the members of the true Supernatural World outside of the Wizarding World without been turned into a Devil or an Angel.

Highly Recommended:

\- Serafall exchanging upgrades for her Magical Girl outfit(s) and Magical Girl staff with booty calls and Harry accepting such an exchange. (Face it, Serafall is gorgeous. Like hell an adult bachelor Harry would say «no» to a Friends with Benefits arrangement with her!)

\- Serafall and Harry having a child, with Harry having full custody of said child and Serafall having right to access. The arrangement would be for the child's own protection from their mother's enemies.

Optional:

\- Harry and Issei don't get along at all. [MAYBE]

\- The Wizarding World was left alone by the rest of the wider Supernatural World due to the creation of the Dementors by the Dark Wizard Ekrizdis in the 15th century and their later use as prison guards by The Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom. Also the fact that all three Unforgivable Curses target the soul, which is held as sacred for all the other Factions, didn't help things either [SURE]

\- The use of some of TYPE-MOON elements. (Weapons, spells, creatures, etc.) [NO]

\- Angels (Both born and reincarnated) can have sex without falling if they are married first.[SURE]

\- The Veil of Death being an ancient Norse Artifact. [MAYBE]

\- Said Veil being also a one way doorway to Valhalla, where Sirius and James are making the lives of the Valkyries quite «interesting», in the Chinese curse way. [MAYBE]

Being a fan of Highschool DXD, not an uber fan but enough of one, stumbled across this and thought it'd make for an intetesting one shot or a start of something more. Given that the Devils of the DXD universe use a somewhat simcilar style of magic to what is a more extreme version of the Potterversr magic should IDEALLY make this interesting to some people and for those not immediately interested, maybe you won't immediately click off.

Some things to keep in mind:

\- This will start immediately post-victory against Voldemort.

\- The tone presented in the discovery of his besting the wanker will show him being more of a grey than canon Light

\- If this becomes a story, elements regarding personality development-the Harry in story is quite different in my head to canon- will appear in flashbacks

* * *

+I've been dancing with the Devil… He was always good to me..+

It was finally over, the one perpetual thorn in his side since Halloween 1981 was at last deader than dead. His body was littered with curse injuries, his skin stained crimson with his blood and bruised purplish black. Looking over the fallen body of Voldemort's dead body, he wiped he blood from his eyesight while taking the wand held in the limp grasp of the dead megalomaniac. "You know Tom, I should hate you. Part of me does. I lost a lot because of you" he said crouching down, the crunch of fractured bone not even registering pain within himself. "My parents, my godfather to my insane whatever degree cousin or whatever Bellatrix is that you drove insane.. Yet I do have you to thank for teaching me one thing. I can't trust anyone but those prove loyalty." Flicking the claimed wand at a log nearyby he transfigured it into a replica of his body complete with current injuries. "So thanks, it will be the only time I do say this to a monster like you."

Trees cracked and fell in the distance as roars of victory went off. Faintly it sounded like the Hogwarts forces.

Harry's lips fell into a grimace. Things were progressing too quickly for him. After casting a permanent transfiguration sticking charm on his 'body' he cast an overpowered bombarda disfiguring the body and breaking damn near every 'bone' inside it. From within his robe he drew out a ripped and torn letter that looked like it survived his battle against Voldemort. For a moment it felt like it weighed a ton as a cold detachedness froze his eyes. There was only one person he trusted in Britain anymore and with this massive victory she'd have no time for him. Her rebuilding of her family business, assisting the rebuilding of Hogwarts, following her own dreams and eventually beginning her own family when she finally fell in love… It was an inevitability that they would barely see each other, if ever, outside of what the reformed Ministry- and wouldn't that be a shit show to work out weeding the corruption out before refilling it with people who could be trusted to uphold the laws- called for Balls, Galas and if the war heroes were asked to be speakers at some PR stunt. "It's best for her to think I died doing this… I pray you can forgive me when we meet again on the other side Luna-girl." Tucking the letter into the robe of his 'corpse' he placed the destroyed pieces of his Holly wand by the dominant hand and sighed. "This is the end I guess" he said to himself before raising the Elder Wand and summoned the Resurrection Stone to him. A chill went through before clenching his teeth tight as a burning encompassed his being. The stone melted into an innocuous freckle on the back of his left hand while he could feel his fathers cloak almost fuse to him like a second skin.

"The Three are united at last…"

Harry spun and found himself face to face with a spectral form. Where he had expected to find either a man or perhaps a skeletal figure, he was instead faced with a rather beautiful but haunting visage of a woman. Her hair was a bone white color with stands of black and red racing randomly from her scalp. Her facial features were slightly gaunt but regal under alabaster skin. Unreadable amber eyes watched him, full lips drawn in a thin line of neither disapproval nor approval of him. While he couldn't make out the rest of her, she was wreathed in a cloak of inky darkness and shadows that barely suggested a female figure that could be considered attractive, he knew who it was without a doubt. "Death.."

"That is but one of my many names. Many have tried to unite my Hallows, none have succeeded. Not until now, not until you grandson of Ignotus" Death said, her voice possessing a sort of raspy quality.

"I do not want them. They have wrought nothing but sorrow, pain and suffering upon too many" Harry said without any hint of untruth. "Families torn apart, lives destroyed… no power is worth that cost."

Death arched a delicate eyebrow. "You wish not to be my master? To have reign over the very entity of whose Primordial purpose would effectively render you immortal, truly immortal. Timeless. Ageless. A perfection without peer" she said, her other eyebrow raised to level beside the other.

Harry chuckled with a heavy heart. "Immortality and its lure of being timeless is what made Tom Marvolo Riddle seek this war. I am not him nor would I ever wish to be" he said shaking his head. "As my ancestor Ignotus asked of you I make only one request and when my time comes, I will greet you with open arms and leave the realm of mortality without fight. I will surrender all three Hallows to you now as a token of good faith if it will make you believe me."

Death look contemplative at that. Her biggest pain had been the three Peverelle brothers back when they cheated her. The eldest was a wanton braggart for whom she made the cursed wand. It would inevitably lead the wielder to their demise until it made its way into the hands of a person who did not want to use its power. The middle brother had irked her slightly less so with his request of a stone to see his passed on beloved. His subsequent suicide saw the stone disappear into the annals of history til it somehow ended up in the Gaunt family ring. Ignotus however, the youngest of the three brothers, she had liked. He was modest, he was humble and ultimately he respected the entity she was. She snapped her fingers once before the symbol of the Hallows etched itself into the air in greenish smoke. "I do not require all three Harry Potter. You possess the modesty and humility of your forebear that I require only one" she said as the symbol separated into parts. On one side you had the triangle being cut in half, the wand and the cloak. Death pointed to the green smoke circle. "The most dangerous of the three, the one dubbed the Resurrection Stone."

Harry held his hand out toward the woman. "Its the freckle on the back of my hand. It melded into my skin as soon as I summoned it after taking the Elder Wand from Voldemort's corpse" he said with a look of respect towards the entity.

A dainty almost skeletal thin hand touched the singular freckle before it lifted away a pebble sized stone. "What is this request of yours?" Death asked.

"I wish to ask that you make time for an audience with one select individual and tell her a half-truth." Harry looked pained as he looked away. "I will already be lying to her by doing what I plan to do but it is for the betterment of all that I do it."

Death was perplexed til she noticed a duplicate body of him on the forest floor. "You are faking your demise" she said, no accusation in her voice.

"Yes. This country, the magical world as a whole here in Britain, is coming out of its self imposed stasis. They will have no true need for war heroes other than show ponies even if the Ministry will be better and actually do its job now." Harry paused kicking the dirt. "There is a letter inside the robes on my 'corpse' that will be discovered when the body is found. Many will be saddened but no more than one girl in particular that I think of as my sister in all but blood. She is an odd soul but" he smiled faintly "she is pure of heart, soul and mind. I would like to ask that after they find my 'corpse' and the news gets out of my demise.. I ask that you appear to her in private and let her know my spirit is at peace knowing I went out doing what was right & just. She will understand."

Death looked contemplative at the request. She could say no, she was Death after all, but it was so small a request. A consolation that would be minimal. "What is her name?" she asked after a long minute thought.

"Luna, Luna Abigail Lovegood."

Death's gained a split second of surprise in their amber color. "I see. Is your spirit at peace Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry stepped back looking to the carnage. "For the most part I guess so. Perhaps… Perhaps I am not as old or knowledgable of the world but I read once about a master swordsmith who said that peace of mind is more than a feeling of letting go of what has passed behind you. He said peace of mind was a willingness to to let go, to free yourself from self-imposed shackles. I think it is time I did that" he said, a glint of sadness shining in his eyes. "I must leave behind the only life I have known, the only kindness I have known, to truly be at peace. To truly be a part of the healing of this war torn country."

It was no small sacrifice and Death could see it weighed heavy on the heart of the young man before her. Here was a boy not even eighteen years old and he was putting a country before himself. A boy who understood the meaning of the word sacrifice on a level only those on their deathbed should have the barest of ideas about. She clapped her hands softly twice before a thestral whinny was heard not too far off from them.

Harry was surprised to see a beautiful silver thestral enter the clearing and bow its head to him, wings spread ike it was ready to fly. "I don't.." he started to say but quieted at the raised finger of Death.

"The one once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle fled my grasps for his attempts at eternal life. You Harry James Potter have sacrified yours for Queen, Country and Family. It is only fitting a just reward being given for a noble sacrifice like yours. That is Elysium, she was once mine when I was mortal like yourself once upon a time. Now I pass her to you with caution to treat her well, she is yours. She will spirit you away to a place of sanctuary where I hope you shall find true peace." Death's lips pulled momentarily into the tiniest ghost of a smile. "For what it is worth Harry Potter, I think you understate the impact you have made on those around you."

Harry was shocked that he didn't notice or feel his injuries heal in a blink painlessly. "I guess I won't truly know will I?" he asked petting Elysium's head gently. The butting of her nose against him drew a faint twitch of a smile. "I will be seeing you on my promised day then Lady Death."

As Harry swung his leg up over Elysium Death's ghost of a smile lingered a fraction longer. As young wizard and thestral disappeared into the air headed for a course only she & Elysium knew, the entity exhaled a gentle breath. "Lady Death, not since you walked with me Ignotus has there been one like you."

From the shadow of a tree a youngish looking man appeared wreathed in the same darkness and inky shadows. He approached Death and wrapped her in his arms from behind and cradled her to his chest. "He is of my blood beloved Anastasia" the man said. "None not of my blood could truly be like me."

Death turned her head looking to meet bright brown eyes looking at her with warmth and love. "You knew he would refuse." It was not an accusatory statement but a scolding one.

"His sires before him were noble of heart and virture. His father was noble of heart and virture. His mother would kill him if he did accept and became immortal.. So yes, I knew. Plus I could sense it, the magic in his blood marking him as my heir." Ignotus ignored the scowl-pout Anastasia threw him as she smacked his arm, their forms fading from sight in an instant after a giant silver patronus cast by Ignotus-a Gryffin- was released into the sky declaring Voldemort was dead in Harry's voice.

The group that came nearly ten minutes later, still with wands drawn, stumbled into the clearing being led by Luna herself. They froze seeing the still bodies of the two figures. One of the group checked Voldemort's corpse and he was truly dead. It was Luna's trembling form, tears forming and silently falling from her eyes, that said Harry was too. While one of the boys scooped up Harry's broken and lifeless body, the blonde witch, cradling the pieces of his wand to her chest, saw a sealed envelope fall to the ground. She snatched it up seeing the addressing on it to her and refused to let the others see it as she cradled it with the wand pieces.

The group shot worried glances at the blonde with them but said nothing. They all lost loved ones today, be it friend family lover spouse sibling or otherwise, and would not ask.

"Death is not an end but a beginning." The words were barely a whisper off Luna's lips. Her hands trembled as she continued to silently cry, her legs carrying her behind the group. "I will see you again...big brother."

* * *

Over the Sea of Japan Harry shuddered feeling a shiver race down his spine as Elysium began to descend. What looked like a shrine was rapidly coming into focus as the thestrals hooves skimmed the water. Unbeknownst to him a small wave of magic was absorbed into him as both wizard and thestral passed into the countries magical border alerting a very select group of his entry into the country.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So this more of a oneshot than anything else but who knows if that may change in the future right? Muse is a very fickle thing.

Brief explanation: Harry was sentenced to life in Azkaban in second year after the basilisk was killed. Ginny died due to the possession and Lockheart actually killed Ron & himself when trying to do the memory charm becausd of Ron's taped wand. Lucius seized a chance to get rid of his masters greatest threat by abusing his son's actions that revealed Harry as parselmouth to pin the attacks on Harry. Now six years after Harry is not just pardoned and exonerated, he is seeking his pound of flesh.

With a lot more knowledge of the wizarding world than before he will make his enemies suffer. Hks first targets? Albus Dumbledore(for allowing it happen when he innocent the whole time), the British Ministry and Wizengamot(for obvious reasons), surprisingly the Weasley(for what he learns after being released) anx most shockingly of all: the Goblin Race as a whole in London.

Woe behold those who get on his bad side, Harry isn't about to take prisoners alive.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It was the only way to mark time in this hell hole. On average it was ten drips of stagnant water a minute which roughly meant six hundred in an hour. Six hundred drips per hour multiplied by twenty four hours in a day equated out to one thousand four hundred and forty drips. Multiply _that_ by three hundred and sixty five days came up to five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred drips. _**Multiply that**_ by six years and it came out to three million, one hundred fifty three thousand, six hundred drips. Funny the things your mind focuses on when trying to maintain your faculties in a prison manned by Dementors.

A broken laugh escaped the young man's lips as a contingent of Aurors led by Albus Dumbledore approached his cell. He looked like shit and he knew that. His skin was stained black with dirt and grime, his eyes sunken and hollow. His body was so fragilely thin and stretched so taut over his body you could count the individual bones on sight alone or the vertebrae of his spine standing out like the dagger teeth in a dragons maw. "Come to have me finally Kissed goat fucker?! Well fuck you, at this point I _**want**_ to die!" he sneered, his teeth stained an ugly yellow from the _luxurious_ Azkaban dental plan. "Just to fuckin stick it to _you_ ya meddling fuck wit!"

Albus Dumbledore felt his heavy heavy heart break as his eyes set on the barely recognizable form of Harry James Potter. Six years sgo he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Six years ago when students were petrified left and right throwing the Ministry of Magic into a panic. Six years ago when Lucius Malfoy, aided by public information of Harry being a Parselmouth due to Draco's use of the serpensortia spell in the dueling club to prevent kids from being harmed, had gotten not Board of Governors to expel Harry as the Heir of Slytherin _but also_ got Harry **arrested** for the Weasley siblings deaths in the aftermath of the attacks being stopped. He had tried to fight for Harry's innocence, albeit for his own prophecy obsessed reasons, but not even his weight as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _and_ Supreme Mugwump of the ICW couldn't save the boy. If anything it made it _worse_ since the tribunal declared him biased and disbarred his testimony to save the young wizards from being sent to the closest thing to Hell On Earth.

The lead Auror scoffed. "You want to release this monster back into society?" he asked with a sneer.

"New evidence revealed he was unjustly accused and his rights were violated at trial. Harry Potter never murdered anyone and that of the two accused murders, one was in fact killed by a teacher. The other was drained of life by possession of a Dark Artifact" Albus shot back with a hard glare.

"Then come here and given me a legitimate reason to be caged in with the filth Auror shit for brains. Get within arms length so I can strangle the life out of you so the Ministry and its puppet have a reason to Kiss me!" Hateful emerald orbs shone with wild fury.

Albus' lips fell into a heavy grimace as the nearly eighteen year old wizard was stunned and restrained in magical suppressing manacles & chains. After the door to the cell was opened he saw the writing on the wall quite literally. It looked like a final will and testament written in a stomach turning mix of blood and what appeared to his own bodily waste. There was a lot to makeup for and he knew it. Six years in hell and they'd be lucky if he had a grain of sands worth of sanity left after being tossed into Azkaban at twelve years old. Not only would he need near round the clock monitoring to re-acclimate into society at large, a Mind Healer was going to practically live breathing down the boys throat to deal with the mental damage.

* * *

Cornelius Oswald Fudge fidgeted under the black hateful glare of the boy before him. If it wasn't for the manacles and chains he had no doubt the young wizard would try to murder him. Not only was the boy railroaded into Azkaban by him with a sham trial,Harry wasn't even given a public solicitor to defend against the charges, but during and after the trial he had smeared the young man as a murdering smeared him as a menace that should have been kissed instead of given life in Azkaban. "Harry my good lad-"

"It's Mr. Potter or Lord Potter to you" Harry cut off with an acidic sneer. "I told my innocence at trial. I swore up and down under Verasiterium I _didn't_ kill anything except a fucking basilisk that was attacking the Hogwarts student body and a fucking possessed journal that drained the life-force of one Ginevra Molly Weasley. I screamed myself fucking hoarse as I was dragged away in chains much like the ones I am trapped in now. Neither you or the goat fucker get to speak to me familiarly. If the Death Eater inmates are right you fuckers doomed the Most Ancient and Most Noble House to die with me."

Cornelius flinched at the tone the exonerated young wizard used since he was right. "Yo-you're reputation-"

"Is in irreparable shambles thanks to you. I am by and large looked at by the community as a remorseless killer. Do you know how many people took a shot at trying to kill me while being transported here to receive this meaningless pardon from you?" Harry asked with a snarl cutting off the man again. "If these shackles didn't keep me from using magic I would be a real killer and it'd be justified murder defending my own life!"

"Harry my boy.. You cannot let this anger-"

Harry's eyes flashed a shade of dangerous gold as he kicked at Dumbledore's chair. A sick smirk crossed his face as the chair went out from under the ancient wizard and the long bearded wizard fell forward. The crunch of bone breaking before blood splattering the floor, desk and his threadbare prisoner robe made him smirk widen to cheshire cat levels. "Mr. Potter or Lord Potter to you as well goat fucker. Between my jabbing verbal spars with the likes of Bellatrix LeStrange and the LeStrange brothers I learned something. Since I never got a _**fair trial**_ the so called conviction against me won't be in the Book of Convictions. Not only that but" his eyes gleamed dangerously "since I am nearly eighteen, I can walk into Gringotts to claim my fathers title and do as I damn well please. So give me my pardon, whatever money you're giving me as as reparations for not only dragging my name through the dragon shit but that of my House & get these fucking shackles off me so I can wipe my hands of this country."

Dumbledore's eyes were decidedly sharp as he fixed his nose with a spell. "You can't mean that Harry" he said trying to reason with the young man. As much as he understood the boys raw and righteous anger, he couldn't let the boy leave. Harry was key to ending Voldemort for good. The last few years had been quote from the Dark Lord save a few instances but Albus knew that Voldemorrt was biding his time.

"Oh I'm serious as the ache in my bones or the fact my skin is nearly black from not being allowed to bathe for six years! I have no friends, they burned everything I owned including my fathers heirloom cloak and the only photo album containing pictures of my parents to ash. They murdered my owl in front of me by burning her alive with fiendfyre! They testified at the farce of a trial against me slamming the final coffin nail down sending me to Azkaban with fabricated testimony more grounded in paranoid fantasy than honest truth. If I ever see those traitors and they try to apologize to me I'll snap their necks like kindling and walk away without batting an eye." Harry saw the pair of older wizards flinch back in shock. "The only family I thought I had, and I don't mean that muggle filth _you_ left me at Dumbledore who took the sick pleasure of abusing me for _**over a decade**_ , tried to kill me for 'murdering their babies'" he said with a contempt filled sneer. "If I ever see _them_ again I'll burn them alive in that rats nest they call a house. You tell me how serious I am about leaving this country behind!"

The temperature in the room took a nosedive into the heart of the North Pole.

"My pardon. My reparation money. These fucking shackles off me… NOW!"

* * *

*ONE WEEK LATER*

 _ **Boy-Who-Murdered Declared Innocent of Capital Murder After Six Years: Exonerated Savior Turns Back On Britain!**_

 _ **Wizarding Settlement Destroyed By Death Eaters: Death Toll On The Rise!**_

Harry snorted as he trudged through the crowd of people completely unrecognizable. His once raven locks had gone white as bone during his stay in Azkaban, a fact he didn't notice while trapped, and aside from the malnutrition from lack of food he was fairly taller than when he first entered the wasteland. A part of him was amused and enraged at how selfish the wizarding world was. His many discussions with Bellatrix, not mention the LeStrange brothers, had opened his eyes to this after his initial period of adjustment. Of course it was in the same adjustment period, not to mention being stationed in the same high security wing, he met his alleged godfather Sirius Black.

Shaking his head to clear the distracting thoughts Harry looked at the marble building before him. He'd only been here twice but now he had a particular goal in mind. Brushing down the dark crimson silk robes he was wearing, a slap in the face to British magical society at large, he entered with a curt nod to the goblins guarding the door. Entering the Gringotts lobby he made for the first available goblin teller. "I respectfully must meet with the Potter and Black Account Managers" he said with a weary glance to those around him.

The goblin looked to the wizard rather unimpressed. "And who are you to ask to speak to them?"

Harry slid a parchment across the teller table. "The vindicated and exonerated Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Not to mention if Sirius Black spoke any grain of truth, I am his godchild and the named Heir of the House of Black within his Living & Final Wills hidden in these walls" he said with a flat tone as the goblin examined the Ministry pardon bearing the Official Seal of the Minister.

The goblin scrutinized the document before he barked out orders to another in their language. Once a contingent of armed goblins was assembled in the lobby the teller slid the pardon back to the young wizard. "The armed party will bring you to Lord Gringott the Seventh. He is the Bank Director here for the London Branch of Gringotts and Elder Warlord of all the Goblin Clans in Europe."

Harry slid the parchment into his robes before letting the goblins lead him away. "Thank you for your time.. Griphook."

It was only after the armored goblins and Harry were gone that the teller put up a closed sign at their station. If the ramifications of what they feared was about to occur, Hell was going to rain down on magical Britain and the Goblin Nation.

The entirety of Gringotts and Diagon Alley was wracked with tremors no more that ten minutes after Harry had been led up to the Bank Directors office. Windows in alley shops shattered, people were knocked to the ground in terror and what sounded suspiciously like a creature roar tore through the protections around Diagon Alley that muggles on the other side of the separation heard it.

"Get everything back or I swear the Goblin Nation will be brought heel for this betrayal! Considering the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor helped your species as a whole found the few rights of yours wizard kind cannot take away, a bloodline absorbed _**by**_ the House of Potter, I can and will crush your species for violating the treaty! You will be **LOWER THAN HOUSE ELVES** and I will delight in murdering you & your entire clan in front of the _**ENTIRE GOBLIN COUNCIL AS A FUCKING EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS THE BLOOD OF GRYFFINDOR THE WRONG WAY!**_ " Harry roared furiously, his hands balled up in fists holding the nervous goblin in the air. _**"AM I FUCKING CLEAR?!"**_

The goblin, seventh in his clan to bear the title Lord Gringotts and therefore the title of London Bank Director as well as Europe's Elder Warlord over the goblin clans, couldn't nod fast enough.

"Bleed their finances dry, seize their accounts for their thefts, take them into slavery… I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" A maniacal gleam entered Harry's eyes. "You have seventy two hours to get me every knut back plus seven years of high interest. If you have nothing to show in that time... I will come back and heads, starting with yours, will roll. Blood will be spilled. Most importantly" a sinister grin split his lips "I will invoke the treaty and since the goblins broke it… I get to claim a race of slaves all for myself." Throwing the goblin harsly to the ground he turned on heel and strode toward the door. "Three days Gringotts, tick tock. Hands on the clock move faster than you think."


	10. Birth of a Black Arsonist

All was calm on Privet Drive as a warm summerly breeze blew across Little Whinging. Dogs were walked, neighbors who couldn't stand each other plastered on fake smiles before exchanging 'pleasant' greetings in passing only to snipe cruel gossip as soon the other was gone and a house was going up in flames. The presence of thick black smoke, crackling of glass and the putrid stench of burning flesh snapped many an eye to one house that never had much attention paid to it. Number Four Privet Drive, home to the Dursley family and their criminally insane nephew that was dropped on the doorstep as a babe. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were all well & right in the neighborhoods mind but the criminal nephew was a nuisance in their eyes. When things went missing they knew it was his fault despite his malnourished form that wouldn't stand strong in a stiff breeze. When their children came home crying about being bullied it was his doing even if their kids claimed it was the doing of 'that big tub of lard Dudley and his jackal friends'. After all, everyone in the neighborhood _knew_ Dudley Dursley and his friends were good boys.

No, anything and everything on Privet Drive or at the local primary school that went wrong was the fault of the Dursley's nephew.

Yet as they watched the house collapse inward on itself and said nephew holding a torch with empty lighter fluid bottles at his feet, they did nothing. For the first time it was like they saw him clearly and the undeniable proof of being an abuse victim were clear as vodka in the light of day. The sound of collapse drew their eyes to three other houses, the houses that contained the families of Dudley's friends and minions.

"Obliviate!"

From the lawn the nine year old boy watched his "family's" home completely collapse in on itself. He was finally free! Dropping the torch to the ground his gaze dropped to the trunk beside him. It was fairly dusty but that didn't matter to him. What _did matter_ was the big label across the lid reading: **PROPERTY OF LILY EVANS! TOUCH MY STUFF AND I'LL HEX YOU INTO THE SECOND COMING OF MORGANA!** What that meant he didn't know but from the times his now deceased aunts tirades nearly deafened him he knew it was her sisters trunk which meant it was his mothers. Tangible proof she had existed, physical things he could touch to have _some sort_ of connection to the woman who loved him enough to give him life.

"Come on Harry, we have to go now before the bad people show up."

Harry turned his eyes momentarily to the man who spoke to him. He was tall, thin like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time and could really use a bath but he'd rather this man- this magical man- over the freaks of nature the Dursleys were. Clenching a hand around the trunks handle, he offered the other to the older man. "I'm ready Mr. Black" he said.

"Its Sirius to you pup, I am your godfather after all. Sorry I couldn't get you out of that hell sooner Harry. Escaping from a highly dangerous prison guarded by even more dangerous creatures is a hard thing to do" the man identified as Sirius said.

"Why were you in a place like that to begin with?" Harry asked as the world spun around him making him a bit sick.

When they settled Sirius steadied Harry and shook his head. "I was framed by the person who betrayed where you and your parents were hiding" he said somberly.

Harry looked up confused at that. "Where we were hiding? I was told my parents were drunks who killed themselves in an auto wreck up" he said.

Sirius growled at that though it died as soon as he saw Harry flinch. "I'm not upset with you pup. Your parents, wherever they are I hope they are in a peaceful place now, were _NOT_ drunks and they most certainly did not die in a car accident. Harry, like your parents and me you possess the ability to cast magic. I mean real magic, not that muggle sleight of hand or invisible wire levitation stuff. Harry, you are a bonafide wizard and your parents, as much as I hate to say this, were murdered by a dark wizard. If I knew why I would tell you but I don't know why other than some vague prophecy" he said.

Harry winced hearing that but didn't look away from Sirius. "Is he still out there? The guy who killed my parents" he asked.

"Sadly I suspect so. Even though according to Albus Dumbledore, a conspirator to why I was falsely imprisoned to begin with, you killed him with unknown magic after he killed your parents & tried to kill you as an infant. His spell did leave you that tainted scar on your forehead before his so called demise" Sirius said. "However, if the wanker is still around I'll be training you in spells and the outdated culture we have regarding castes so that you have all the weapons you'll need to survive without being taken advantage of."

"Does this mean that mean you'll be like my dad?" Harry asked.

"If you want to think of it that way I won't stop you or say no pup. The first time I held you after you were born and your parents asked me to be your godfather I was over the moon. I was never keen on having on having kids Harry but your parents trusting me to keep you safe if anything happened to them, well I felt this sense of purpose. I wasn't living my life just for me anymore. Having the responsibility of looking after you if the worst ever happened, I guess you could say I gained a son of sorts in you pup" Sirius said freeing his hand and ruffled Harry's hair. "We all knew you were special as soon as you arrived in the world, me your mum and dad that is. I swore to myself to do everything I could to keep you safe like my own child before they even asked me to be your godfather."

Harry pouted at having his hair ruffled as his eyes closed for a moment. As much as he could understand Mr. Black- Sirius he chastised himself internally- seemed to not only have been friendly and known his parents but someone they trusted intimately to name him his godfather. He struggled for a moment to recall the family visits where Vernon's brother, Dudley's godfather, would come over and spoil the walking beach ball with gifts and sweets. "That means you'll take care of me right?" he asked opening one eye and looked Sirius dead in the face.

Kneeling down so they were eye level Sirius grasped Harry's shoulders in his hands gently. "Pup, I lost eight years with you because bad people wanted to hide their bad deeds. I did most of the dirty work to do away with most of the bad people who hurt you so much. I will die for you to keep you safe if I must and don't begin to think I won't kill anyone else who tries from now on because _**I most certainly will**_. **You** are the most important thing in my life Harry James Potter and don't you ever doubt that" he said in a soft but firm tone. "Knowing that you are happy, that you are safe and absolutely that you feel loved is my number one & only concern. So yes Harry, I will take care of you in every single way that matters and then some."

Harry didn't say or do anything for a moment as his body trembled like a leaf on the wind. The sound of the trunk hitting the pavement was heard as he threw himself at Sirius and hugged him tight as silent tears fell & what could be pieced together as what almost sounded like 'thanks dad' was said between hiccuping gasps.

Sirius' eyes softened as he wrapped his godson in his arms and held him in a comfortingly tight embrace. "You are loved and safe son, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he said rubbing circles on Harry's back. If Harry really wanted to call him dad he wasn't about to get in the way of that. He'd already said that he thought of the young wizard as a son of sorts so calling him son wasn't uncomfortable, it was practically the same thing he called Harry by calling him pup. "Come on, let's get inside ok? We'll find you a room and set about getting those injuries of ours started to heal before we eat. How does that sound Harry?" he asked gently separating the young boy from himself.

"In-inside where?" Harry asked forcing his body to calm like the many times in the past when Vernon beat him near to death.

Sirius just smiled as he made a motion of his hand and between two brownstone buildings a new one emerged. "The London home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, our home pup" he said warmly while grabbing the trunk before ushering Harry towards the door.

Though neither wizard would realize it for some time, Harry's crossing the threshold of Grimmauld Place sent out a powerful shockwave throughout the UK as the young boy doubled over in agony. Waves of blackish magic threw Sirius back off the stoop as the sound of violent ripping and tearing filled the air, hoarse screams tearing from the boys throat.

Quick as Sirius was able, he was back on his feet and rushed to Harry seeing and feeling the agony his pup was in. As it was he barely got to the door in time to catch the boy as he fell into unconsciousness. Malicious hate filled his eyes as he saw a rune fade from Harry's skin and an all too familiar magic signature fade with it. Dumbledore would pay for this! Binding his pups, his sons, core almost certainly illegally and leaving them this long could have turned him into an Obscurial with all the abuse he suffered! "I'm sorry pup, I didn't know that old bastard did that to you" he apologized to the unconscious boy. "I don't care if your parents wanted you to go Hogwarts, I will not have you go there under that bastards corrupt rule. Not after he was instrumental in the death of your parents and my illegal incarceration for being the one to "betray" you and your parents. I'll make damn sure you learn to control all your gifts at a _proper_ magical institution, not a brainwashing factory like Hogwarts" he swore with a sinister glare in the direction of Hogwarts. He quickly got Harry up into his old bedroom and laid him down carefully under the soft red & gold silk sheets. Another trip saw him return with the trunk he recognized as Lily's Hogwarts trunk and returned it to his old room so Harry wouldn't panic.

Armed with his mothers notes, the full Black Archive and the Potter Sanctum- which arguably had _the largest and oldest_ magical library only second to the Pendragon Codex- he would make damn sure Harry was a force to be reckoned with. For now everything else could wait he thought setting himself in a chair beside the bed. He'd make sure Harry suffered no more ill intent traps from Dumbledore's meddling while planning his and Harry's immediate future. No one, _**absolutely no one**_ , would get away with hurting his pup and live to tell about it!


End file.
